


【德哈】霍格沃兹大学二三事

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 鸡飞狗跳的沙雕大学故事系列。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643146
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. 快给我关注回来

**Author's Note:**

> 当时写第一篇的时候真的想不到会写成系列，是各位给我的动力！因为这个系列，我和德哈圈的你们相遇。（比心）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某一天，哈利关注了学校论坛里写德哈文的大佬。

哈利·波特，霍格沃兹大学的学生会会长，球队队长，获得过无数大大小小的奖项——一个标准的万人迷。再加上本人在面对女生时比较呆萌可爱，更是被学姐学妹宠得不得了。  
然而今天，哈利觉得自己在逛学校论坛的时候发现了什么不太友好的东西。他盯着那个大大的“德哈”tag陷入了沉思。良久，他给赫敏发了条信息。  
——“德哈”是什么？  
——就是你想的那样。女生的回复意料之外中的快。  
哈利不由自主地看了眼自己的宿舍门。他和德拉科·马尔福住对门，两个人都是在分配寝室时幸运指数爆棚，抓阄抓到了那唯一两个单人寝室。德拉科和哈利有着本质的区别，无论是性格还是行为，两个人就是生来相反一般。唯一的相同点就是——  
他们都很受欢迎。  
——“德”指的是马尔福？  
赫敏发回来一个YES的表情。  
——你们两个早就变成学校里的首席CP了，而且你是最晚知道的那个人。  
哈利发了一张黑人问号.JPG过去。  
——拜托，有没有搞错。我和他怎么会被凑成一对儿啊？我和他看上去哪里有那种关系。  
赫敏那边沉默了一分钟，然后发过来一句“哈利，回答我接下来的几个问题”。哈利立刻回了个“好”。  
——学校里面，除了你和他，还有谁会天天在走廊上还能斗嘴斗到拳脚相向？  
——我……  
——你见过马尔福给几个人折过千纸鹤？而且还是在情人节的时候。  
——他开玩笑的啦，故意想让我难堪。  
——你说谁会没事找事，天天除了奚落你就是贬低你？  
——等等，这也算个理由？  
好吧，如此奇怪的问答持续了好几分钟，哈利刷了刷这数十条自己回答不出的问题，只得给赫敏发了最后一句话：  
——我去看看那个人写的东西。  
赫敏看着哈利灰下去的头像，在胸口画了个十字。  
哈利面无表情地点开了那个链接，里面又有许多的条目，有图有字。哈利瞪着那些图片，无非就是自己和马尔福同框的照片而已，为什么会被扣上这些帽子。  
[今天我们的哈利也和少爷在走廊上吵架了！超级甜！]  
[少爷在球场边看着男神笑！太好看了吧！！！]  
诸如此类。  
Emmmmmmmmm……哈利捂着脸关掉了这些图片，最后点到了一个很受欢迎的用户下面，ID叫做“我爱青苹果”。  
这位用户发的所有德哈相关全是文字，长短篇都有，各种梗都有。哈利随便看了两篇，握着鼠标的右手都颤抖了。  
这都什么跟什么！  
哈利把脸埋进双手里，感觉自己的脸颊不可控制地升了温。打开了新世界大门的他同时感觉到一种无形的尴尬和羞耻，果然男生和男生什么的……  
好像蛮有趣的。  
于是哈利就点击了“我爱青苹果”下面的那个“关注”按钮。  
“是不是什么都不说太不给面子了？”哈利摸了摸下巴，然后随便找了篇自己还看得过去的文章，在下面留了一句“很不错的脑洞”，然后关了电脑洗洗睡了。  
我们伟大的霍格沃兹大学的学生会会长兼球队队长的万人迷——哈利·波特先生，完全忘记了他当时注册校园论坛时，用的是自己的本名；他也忘了自己可是有着全校女生的关注。  
所以第二天哈利打开手机的时候，手机都快被赫敏和罗恩打爆了。哈利回了个电话给罗恩，罗恩急得说了半天，就是想让他快点看论坛。  
[哈利居然关注青苹果大大了啊啊啊啊啊！！！德哈成为现实不是梦！]  
[我真的非常想知道少爷的反应！]  
[“很不错的脑洞”都给说出来了！]  
诸如此类。  
好的吧。哈利关掉了论坛，觉得自己好像摊上了什么不太好的事。他收拾了一下东西，便出门准备去上早上的第一节选修课。  
不约而同的“砰”一声，哈利抬起头看着对面的男生。对方也刚刚关上房间门准备去教学楼上课。  
“呦，波特。”  
还是那副不怀好意的笑容，这样的表情自己每天至少看见两次。哈利在心里翻了个白眼，懒得理德拉科，自己径自转身下了楼。  
德拉科也不恼，笑吟吟地跟在哈利身后。本来这也算是学校里见惯不惊的日常，今天却如同把石头丢进风平浪静的湖泊里一般，惊起圈圈涟漪。哈利觉得自己在走到教学楼的那短短五分钟内就收获了无数意味深长的目光。  
后悔，最后很后悔。哈利这么想着，气呼呼地把背包甩在一边的凳子上。  
给我等着，我晚上就取消关注。

……我为什么又点开了这个文档。  
哈利用力地抓了抓自己凌乱的头发，盯着那十几个超链接发呆。这个青苹果大大还特别贴心，每一篇文章都做了超链接方便阅读。瞪着那几个让自己心痒痒的题目，哈利还是点开了没有看过的一篇文。  
【德拉科嘴角带着淡淡的笑容，看着趴在课桌上熟睡的哈利。男生的睡颜比平时对自己恶狠狠地样子要柔和很多，在晃人的微光和粉尘下显得那么安静和美好。  
教室里几乎已经没有人了，接下来也没有任何课了。德拉科没有离去，只是默默地托着腮，和依旧在梦乡里徜徉的男生一起分享着这片静谧。  
……】  
怎么感觉莫名很撩。///////  
哈利关掉这篇文，抬起头四处看了看，没想到撞到了德拉科的目光。一种干了偷鸡摸狗之事被发现的感觉油然而生，哈利清了清嗓子，在对方的注视下低下头去，强迫用这些小甜文来转移自己的注意力。说起来……今天的马尔福意外老实，居然没找我麻烦。哈利这么想。  
好吧，居然还有舞会梗。  
嗯，失忆症？  
花吐症……是什么？  
回到寝室的时候，哈利觉得自己的内心已经足够坚定。他打开电脑登录论坛直奔主题，就在准备取关的时候，青苹果更新了。哈利想都没想就点开了看，过了一秒又在内心里骂自己没骨气。  
【在德拉科看来，今天的他比平日要安静。  
他今天上午满满都是课，所以没有时间去图书馆看他喜欢的课外书。  
他下午也没有去打球，只是一个人在学校里那片渐渐变红的枫林里散步了很久。秋日的斜阳把他的翠绿色的眼睛变得如同翡翠一般摄人心魂……】  
哇哦，居然有不少东西对上了自己的日常。哈利每周三确实上午都是课，每周四的下午他喜欢在学校里散步，不去球场打球。  
所以哈利并没有取关，而且这样的日子持续了一天又一天。

某天晚上，哈利刚刚从浴室里洗完澡出来，就听到了敲门声。他板着一张脸开了门，看着德拉科道：“这么晚了什么事？”  
“有个学妹让我转交给你点东西。”德拉科促狭地笑笑。哈利闻言顺着他的手往下看，成功看到一封粉色的信，不由得叹了口气。  
“那就快给我。”哈利干巴巴地道，伸手去拿。  
没料到对方却躲开了他的手，才窜进了哈利的房间。哈利本来不想计较，但一想到自己的电脑还停留在青苹果的主页，就瞬间整个人都不好了。  
哈利气急败坏地追着德拉科，“你干什么？把信留下，走人！”他不停地去抢那封信，却由于身高问题怎么都拿不到。转眼间两个人就靠近了哈利的床，哈利真的急了，直接往前一扑，虽然成功抓到了那封信，却使两个人失去了平衡，双双倒在哈利床上。  
“……”哈利立刻从德拉科的身上爬起来，脸上的肌肉都僵掉了。但想想都是大男人有啥好怕的，于是他毫不示弱地看着德拉科。  
难得，对方没有说什么欠揍的话，只是脸上爬上几分不自然。他从哈利的床上坐起来，抓起一边的毛巾，往哈利湿漉漉的头发上随意擦了几下，“小心感冒了，晚安。”  
哈利直到寝室门关上了，才道了一句：“晚安。”  
没过多久青苹果又更新了，哈利点开来看。最近似乎这位大大没什么脑洞，一直是写一些特写片段，笔触也变得细腻和温馨。  
【德拉科一直在想，自己还要维持这段关系到什么时候。仅仅是天天和他斗嘴就满足了吗？每天“波特波特”地叫就足够了吗？  
他很想能在平时的时候，就牵着他的手走过春日樱花盛开、夏日梧桐蔽日、秋日枫林红遍、冬日白雪皑皑的校园里的每一个角落。  
这样不需要刻意用那些可能让哈利讨厌的方式去引起他的注意，同时还会得到对方的反感……】  
哈利托着下巴，稍微有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛。刚刚他差点就把自己代入进去看待这件事了。在他看来，德拉科天天找自己茬就是寻开心，不可能会有这种小心思。  
但是那一刻，哈利居然希望德拉科会有这些小心思。

事情走向开始偏离哈利的设想是在圣诞节那天。  
那天哈利刚刚看了青苹果写的一篇德哈圣诞节贺文，里面有一段文字让他特别印象深刻。以至于德拉科突然朝他丢了一个雪球的时候，他就这么愣愣地跌倒在地半天没起来。  
德拉科有点奇怪地走近他，“波特你不会被我的雪球砸傻了吧？”  
【哈利抬起头看着德拉科在大冷天里被冻得很苍白的脸和恣意的笑容，不经愣了神。他伸出手握住那只放在自己面前的戴着手套的手，慢慢站起身。  
旁边小卖部的门口挂着榭寄生，红绿白三色交替着莫名暖心。德拉科看着还是没什么反应的哈利，叹了口气，解下自己的围巾给哈利围上，然后挥挥手离开了。  
“波特，圣诞快乐。”】  
……此时，哈利看着德拉科远去的背影，慢慢把冻得有点红的鼻尖缩进了那片温暖的围巾里，一股莫名的感动和缱绻从心底泛上来。  
他第一次给青苹果的文章点了赞。

一月份的时候，德拉科突然接到了系里一个外出培训的机会。一去就是两个月。这六十天里，没有人在街道上和哈利斗嘴，没有人在球场边上奚落哈利的动作，寝室对面的房门一直是静静的。  
一开始哈利觉得没什么问题，后来就觉得每天都少了什么似的，心底莫名空落落。青苹果的更新还是那么频繁，只是少了一个主人公，故事就不显得那么圆满。  
好吧。哈利·波特，有点想念德拉科·马尔福。  
情人节前个晚上哈利有点坐不住，今天德拉科也回不来，听别的同学说最早也只能后天回来。没有千纸鹤了，哈利的第一个想法居然是这个。  
想到这个他吓了一大跳，他抬起头看看挂钟，已经快十二点了。青苹果今天还没有更新，哈利意外觉得有些烦躁。他今天刚刚被一个可怕泼辣的小学妹骂了一通，说什么“学长你拒绝这么多女生难不成真的是个Gay比如喜欢马尔福学长”之类的。  
好吧好吧，我这就给你见识一下我的觉悟。哈利恶狠狠地看着青苹果的主页，气呼呼地按下了“取消关注”。  
[确定取消关注？]  
[确定。]  
刚好，指针指向了十二点整。过了五秒，房门突然被用力敲响了。哈利一开始很惊恐还以为有强盗，后来听出来这个敲门节奏。  
“马尔福？”  
哈利看着在自己面前呼呼喘气的德拉科，不知道说什么好。  
谁知对方一句河东狮吼丢过来。  
“波特你快给我关注回去！！！”  
哈利扭头看了看青苹果的主页，又看看德拉科手里亮着的手机屏幕，它也停留在那个主页。  
于是哈利的声音在这个夜晚，穿破了整个寝室楼上空。  
“WTF？？？！！！德拉科·马尔福？？？！！！”

那个情人节，青苹果发了最后一条消息。

【我花了两个月看清了自己的真心。  
整整六十天，我没有一天不在想波特。我在想他今天是不是穿得足够多，万一感冒了怎么办。我在想他今天是不是去图书馆了，是不是去学校里散步了，是不是收到了新的情书了。  
进了大学两年，我天天和他斗嘴，维持在一个不上不下的阶段。我无数次告诉自己这样就足够了，但这六十天的分离中的煎熬告诉我这些远远不能满足我。  
我想拉着他的手走过接下来的时光，我想天天给他折纸鹤，只要他喜欢。  
我今天会告白的，我也必须成功。我可再也忍不下去他天天在女生不怀好意的目光中过活的日子了。  
好吧，各位情人节快乐。

——德拉科·马尔福】


	2. 旁边有外语系的同学吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知情的哈利不小心点开了潘西同学的德哈歌单。

震惊过后，一种可以让人窒息而死的沉默覆盖了两人。德拉科在心底大吼一声“德拉科·马尔福不能怂”然后道:  
“波特，情人节快乐。”  
然后他乖巧地说了句晚安，还贴心地把门帮哈利带上了，徒留哈利一脸懵逼站在原地。  
这注定是个不会风平浪静的情人节。

睁开眼的那一刻德拉科觉得窗外的阳光是那么悲凉。他慢吞吞地从床上坐起来，又倒回去，如此反复了好几遍。  
“为什么我今天上午都是课……”  
头都懒得梳，德拉科匆匆洗脸刷牙，看着镜子里一脸苦大仇深的自己无语凝噎。他思考了几秒，从衣柜里翻出最厚的连帽羽绒服穿上，把帽子扣在头上遮住自己乱糟糟的金发，顺便还带上防流感的口罩。  
哦，再加个眼镜。  
德拉科本来还想最后登录青苹果看一眼，但觉得这简直就是自寻死路。他干脆把手机关了机丢在床上，然后一脸慷慨就义地走了出去。  
一路上德拉科听到的全部都是自己和哈利的名字。  
“不知道少爷告白成功没有！”  
怂到没告白呢。德拉科懊丧地拉了拉口罩。  
“好想知道男神的反应！”  
我也想。  
……  
德拉科顶着没人看到的苦瓜脸走到教室里最后一排靠窗的位子坐下，托着脸朝窗外发呆。  
“德拉科·马尔福。”教授点名了。  
“……”  
不就缺席一次！德拉科咬紧牙关把“到”吞了回去，教室里本来起哄得很厉害的学生也因此渐渐安静，他们都以为德拉科请假了。  
上帝啊，你若能听见，请让这个上午快点过去吧。

哈利看了眼又一次被打爆的手机，给赫敏回了个电话。  
“哈利你怎么这么晚才起床！？”  
“啊？我今天上午没课啊。”  
赫敏叹了口气，“青苹果就是马尔福，你知道了吧？”  
“你怎么也知道？”  
“对方都坦白了啊，他告白了？”  
哈利这么一听把手机设定成免提，打开校园论坛，被私信99＋吓得被口水呛住。他瞪着那句“我今天会告白的，我也必须成功”，半晌道:  
“赫敏我先挂了。”  
“哈利？”  
“哎呀你别缠着我啦！”  
听着对面的忙音，赫敏的表情仿佛是失口吞了个鸵鸟蛋一般。“别缠着我”？哈利难道被马尔福那个家伙威胁了？  
——罗恩，在吗？  
——嗯嗯。  
——我跟你讲……  
于是在这通电话没过多久，德拉科所在那栋教学楼被人围了个水泄不通。人头攒动，韦斯莱家的红发特别引人注目。罗恩站到一个小板凳上面，手里举着喇叭就喊开了。  
“德拉科·马尔福！你听到没有？听到就回个话！”  
这都什么跟什么……德拉科整个人都缩进衣服里。他的沉默很快让罗恩不耐烦了，他大声嚷起来。  
“你这个家伙！到底是去告白还是威胁哈利的？”  
威胁……？  
“哈利现在很困扰！”  
什么？！  
“我说你们到底发生了什么啊？就不能解释清楚吗？”  
可我们什么都没干。  
“你要是开玩笑的话，不要一直不说啊。这样子很妨碍别的人追求哈利和你啊！你也不为自己的终身幸福着想吗？”  
我的终身幸福怕是要离我远去了。  
在罗恩义愤填膺地为好哥们打抱不平的时候，双胞胎哥哥们的起哄也起到了推波助澜的作用。他们甚至唱起了什么“德拉科你个大傻子不会告白，情人节当天把老婆丢了”云云。  
所以教学楼楼下差不多就是:  
哈利迷妹群:马尔福学长你快说清楚！我们还想知道我们有没有机会！  
金妮和秋已经在人群里哭开了。  
“我就不应该上次和学长说什么他拒绝这么多女生难不成是个Gay比如喜欢马尔福学长什么的。”金妮抽噎着。  
罗恩扭过头看着妹妹，震惊地道:“什么！？你居然和哈利这么说？！”  
这边弗雷德和乔治还在唱:“啊~德拉科，亲爱的德拉科~你若是明白点事理~就不要缠着我们伟大的会长~”  
于是教学楼上方也喊了回去。  
德拉科迷妹群:你们才应该和哈利波特说说理，不要天天迷惑我们少爷！  
只有楼上楼下的德哈应援群仿佛找到了另一半似的:求求你们在一起吧！在一起吧！！！

这样的骚动持续了半小时后德拉科真的撑不住了，他走到在床边凑热闹的潘西身边拍了拍她。见她就要尖叫赶紧捂住她的嘴，然后把她拉出了教室。  
“学校里有没有什么不会被打扰的地方。”  
“去图书馆吧。”潘西看了看德拉科的脸，同情地拍拍他，“我可怜的大宝贝啊~”  
德拉科懒得回她，抓起书包准备去图书馆避难。潘西干脆笑嘻嘻地跟上去，说是顺路。  
与此同时，还在床上挺尸的哈利突然想起来今天中午轮到自己主持学生会的广播音乐，于是拖拖拉拉地洗漱了好久，也绞尽脑汁乔装了一下，抄小道顺利到达广播室。  
没等多久就到了午休时间，哈利打开广播，带上耳机，清清嗓子。  
“欢迎收听今日霍格沃兹的点歌台。由于本人不太清楚情人节找什么歌给大家听，所以请大家现在推荐歌单给校广播，我会挑选一个人的歌单放到底。”他特地加重“放到底”几个字。  
德拉科看着潘西噼里啪啦推荐了个歌单，有点好奇，“什么歌单？”  
“哦，我亲爱的。”潘西的笑容让德拉科一阵毛骨悚然，“你应该知道我们德哈应援群做过一系列视频吧？我传的是我们这段日子创作的BGM。”  
“什……”  
哈利看着瞬间涌进来的数十个歌单，看中了一个“原创DH歌单，今年情人节最佳歌单”。他也忘记是谁跟他说过，名字越长的东西一定越厉害。他于是拉过耳麦:“那么就选这个啦，祝大家过一个美满的情人节。”嘈杂的人群也渐渐安静，他们都想看看哈利选了哪一个歌单。  
他按下了播放键。

【MUSIC TIME！】  
我记得我们厕所分手的那天（众人：What？！大情人节的……）  
我说我受够你这只白鼬了（德拉科:“这个外号真的很不友好。”）  
不就是因为看到你差点哭昏在女厕所么  
你就跟我对着干了一星期  
然后你又装乖巧来逗我开心  
那只是个恶作剧  
我发誓我以后会乖乖的  
相信我  
见鬼  
我宁可相信斯内普会请我吃糖（教授：What？）  
我说我恨透你的小把戏了  
在我把你变成秃头之前快滚  
你却给我折了一只破纸鹤  
说我爱你  
昨天开始你又给我四处惹麻烦  
所以这次你给我听好了  
我们不会再像以前那样了  
我们回不去了  
就算你叫上赫敏、罗恩甚至小天狼星来说服我  
（赫敏＆罗恩:关我们什么事？）  
（哈利收到一条短信:[From小天狼星:接电话]）  
我都不会再理你了

我想念和你一起打球的时光  
那时你的眼里只有我  
现在你只会在生物课上盯着那只比我酷多了的青苹果和它谈情说爱（德拉科:“青苹果？”）  
这次我就把话搁这儿了  
我绝不会再相信你的花言巧语了  
就算你叫上你的爸爸妈妈甚至是斯内普（德拉科收到一条短信:[From斯内普教授:接电话]）  
我就这么说了  
如果我再不跟你分手  
我就跟你姓  
……

鸦雀无声的人群里猛然爆发出韦斯莱双子的大笑声。  
“我的天哪这个词是我们写的哎！”  
“没想到居然可以被公之于众！”  
德哈应援群的妹子直接炸开了锅，“哈利居然选了潘西学姐的歌单——！”

【OK, next song】  
很高兴见到你 你之前都在哪里  
我可以给你展现一些无与伦比的事情  
在看到你的第一眼 我就在想  
梅林的吊带丝袜 你看上去就像是我的下一场错爱  
哈利 搞基吗  
西装革履 文质彬彬  
我像校园时报一样 知道你所有的底细  
来吧 成为朋友把  
我迫不及待想看到我们的HE了  
要么执子之手 要么厕所分手  
我泡过每个学院的姑娘（哈利：冤枉啊？）  
……  
梅林的蕾丝内裤 怎么又是她  
你知不知道我很嫉妒  
恨不得掀了格兰芬多的长桌  
虽然这是一场德哈游戏  
但是你不也乐在其中吗  
……  
但我心上一直有一个空白位置  
那我就写上Drarry Forever吧

“看看你都干了什么。”德拉科一脸的生无可恋，只想找个教学楼从最高层跳下去与世长辞。  
但是潘西笑眯眯地摇了摇手指，“有什么不好的，今年的情人节就是你们专属的东西了呀。”  
歌放了大概四五首的时候，在广播室里的哈利似乎才从外太空神游回来——至少校园里听音乐的人是这么认为的。为什么？因为接下来的时间里，哈利没忍住的笑声一直跟着音乐传遍偌大的校园。  
德拉科听着哈利神经质一般的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，想想还是去学校里那个最高的塔楼上跳下去与世长辞吧。

好不容易熬过一个多小时的时间，这个歌单终于到了底。与之完结的，还有哈利和德拉科这两年多建立的一世英名。德拉科觉得自己的某些东西真的已经被摔碎在地磨成齑粉再也捡不回来了。  
真的是栽在这个情人节上了。  
哈利的笑声也停息了，他刚想说话，还打了个嗝。他清清喉咙，然后道：“嗯……怎么说呢……”说到这儿他又不厚道地笑了几声，“真的是个很棒的歌单。以及，”他顿了一下，“德拉科·马尔福，你在听吗？”  
潘西立即用手掌拍了拍德拉科的背，后者也立刻来了精神。  
“我呢，也有首歌想送给你。只不过你可能听不懂，你身边有没有外语系的同学啊？如果有，请帮忙翻译一下哦。”话音未落，又一首歌的前奏响起了。  
听到这个前奏，潘西的脸色一变。她瞪大眼睛看着德拉科，“大宝贝，你会中文吗？”  
“不会。”  
“我虽然不是外语系的，但我自学过一点中文，而且这首歌我听过几遍，我给你翻译。”潘西语气变得很急促和兴奋。  
音乐声比较响，潘西尽量一个字一个字地跟着缓慢的节奏翻译。

为什么只和你能聊一整夜  
为什么才道别就又想见面  
在朋友里面 就数你最特别  
总让我觉得很亲很贴  
为什么你在意谁陪我逛街  
为什么你担心谁对我放电  
你说你对我 比别人多一些  
却又不说是多哪一些  
友达以上 恋人未满  
甜蜜心烦 愉悦混乱  
我们以后 会变怎样  
我迫不及待想知道答案  
再靠近一点点 就让你牵手  
再勇敢一点点 我就跟你走  
你还等什么 时间已经不多  
再下去只好只做朋友  
再向前一点点 我就会点头  
再冲动一点点 我就不闪躲   
不过三个字 别犹豫这么久  
……

翻到这里德拉科直接撒丫子就跑，潘西在他身后急得直跳脚，但又立刻笑着朝那个背影大喊：“这次不要再怂了！”  
只要你说出口 你就能拥有我

为什么你寂寞只想要我陪  
为什么我难过只肯让你安慰  
我们心里面 明明都有感觉  
为什么不敢面对  
友达以上 恋人未满  
甜蜜心烦 愉悦混乱  
我们以后 会变怎样  
我迫不及待想知道答案  
再靠近一点点 就让你牵手  
再勇敢一点点 我就跟你走  
你还等什么 时间已经不多  
再下去只好只做朋友  
再向前一点点 我就会点头  
再冲动一点点 我就不闪躲  
不过三个字 别犹豫这么久  
只要你说出口 你就能拥有我  
……

“波特！”德拉科以最快的速度冲到了校广播室，那里早就被围了个里三层外三层。弗雷德看着德拉科，吹了个口哨：“哎呦我们的男主角来了，可惜了可惜了，哈利似乎已经提前开溜了。”  
“他都设置成单曲循环了。”乔治指了指电脑，耸耸肩，“顺便，你知道这首歌什么意思吗？”  
德拉科怔在原地，摇了摇头。周围传来一片失望的声音，学生也渐渐散去，只剩下韦斯莱家的人和赫敏留在原地。  
据罗恩回忆，那天的德拉科的表情真的无比认真。他大步流星地走上前连上校广播，虽然声音颤抖但却异常坚定，他说：  
“波特，你在听吗？”  
一边的赫敏拍拍罗恩的肩膀，低声翻译出刚好放到的歌词：  
我不相信  
都动了感情却到不了爱情  
那么贴心却进不了心底  
你能不能快一点决定

“波特我就说一遍，错过了我可不会再说了。”

对我说……

“Harry ·potter, I love you.”

我爱你

哈利从一边的柜子里扑出来，在德拉科震惊的目光下抢下他的话筒。  
“所以就是这样，你们听到了吗？  
我有男朋友啦。  
各位情人节快乐。”  
说完他自己直接乐出声，回过身抱紧身后的德拉科。他顺便看了眼赫敏和罗恩，大男生的脸已经红透了，他的手被女生紧紧握住了。他朝罗恩做了个口型，然后拉着德拉科离开了此地。  
去哪里呢？  
他可是有很多话想和这个恋爱白痴说呢。


	3. 低配版戏剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有受过伤的人，才会讥笑别人身上的伤痕。——莎士比亚

“波特，你跳舞还能跳得更烂一点吗？”  
哈利·波特表示他忍无可忍。“我说过我不会跳舞！”他气呼呼地撩了把头发，瞪着两人相握的手，“而且还是女步！”他说完就涨红了脸。  
德拉科面带大人哄小孩般的笑容，揉了揉男友炸开的乱发，“为了同台演出，你就配合一点吧。”  
闻言，哈利立刻板起脸。他对准德拉科的脚用力踩下去，还恶意地用皮鞋鞋跟研磨对方的脚背。成功听到对方隐忍的抽气声后，他才把脚收回去，“梅林知道你是不是脑子热坏了，居然要我反串朱丽叶。”  
德拉科用手指点了点自己的唇，然后把手指贴到对方唇上，“难道就算我和别的姑娘接吻，你也无动于衷？”  
哈利哑口无言。他看着对方得意洋洋的表情，恨不得立刻赏他两个耳光。  
暑假前学生会准备给全校举办点活动。作为会长，哈利那天会议却迟到了，等他推开门，双胞胎正拍案而起，说：“那就这么定了！”  
伟大的会长心里涌起不太好的预感，毕竟去年双子背着他做出的决定是全校的同性两两一组牵手三天。他低声问了句是什么活动，得知是戏剧比赛后还有点惊讶，心想今年他们老实了。  
事实证明，就算他们再老实，只要有德拉科·马尔福，一切都是浮云。接到通知的第一天，德拉科就顺理成章地跟哈利说他们要力争《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的主角。哈利没想到自己会被扣上女主的帽子，点点头后就被不由分说拉去练起了舞步。

罗恩：生存还是毁灭，这是个问题。  
弗雷德：黑夜无论怎么悠长，白昼总会到来。  
乔治：世间的很多事物,追求时候的兴致总要比享用时候的兴致浓烈。  
哈利：……罗密欧，抛弃了你的名字吧；我愿意把我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。  
念完这句哈利直接把手里的稿子揉成一团，丢到在一边笑的德拉科脸上。旁边的好友也都笑得东倒西歪，还说着什么“哈利你的语调应该再女孩子一点”“你这样罗密欧要抛弃你的”之类的话，气得哈利一个字都说不出来。  
但面对德拉科递过来的手，哈利就算再骂骂咧咧，还是会乖乖牵住它们，去练习交谊舞。  
“波特，就这么心里不平衡？”舞蹈房内，德拉科拉近两人之间的距离，吐息全部喷在哈利的脸上。  
哈利小心地控制着自己的脚不去踩对方，闷闷地说：“也就这么一次，我就依了你了。”  
说完他在原地转了一圈，转过身后就被对方紧紧扣住了腰。他刚要说话，就被德拉科轻柔地吻住。哈利的眼皮微微抖了一下，他便闭上眼感受这份美好的缱绻和留恋。  
“My Love。”耳边是低沉的轻吟。

事实证明，理想有多丰满，现实就有多骨感。在戏剧比赛的前一周不到，德拉科接到家里的电话，强制性要求他去公司实习一周。得知这个消息后德拉科差点把自己的舌头咬断，明明他和波特都通过了竞选——他是凭借实力，哈利是直接被暗箱通过——为什么会这样！？  
那天阳光灿烂，热气似乎把空间都弯折起来。哈利憋着笑把德拉科送上了斯莱特林学院专门的大巴，笑眯眯地和他告别。德拉科直到大巴出了校园再也看不到哈利了，才把自己的脸从玻璃上拔下来，玻璃上都有一层怨念的水汽。接着他就在位子上闷闷不乐，也不去参加其他同学的谈话。  
潘西咬着手里的笔杆正在创作新的德哈同人曲，布雷斯从后排走到她身边坐下。  
“德拉科呢？”  
布雷斯翻了个白眼，道：“他企图用矿泉水把自己灌醉。”  
潘西摇摇头，发出啧啧声，“可怜的孩子。我想他父亲还相信他会很高兴能有去高级公司实习的机会，谁知他整个人心思都丢在哈利·波特身上了。”  
与此同时德拉科只得拿出耳机听音乐了。他点了Taylor Swift的《Love story》听，听到那句“my daddy said stay away from Juliet”时不禁悲从中来，忍不住跟着一起唱了起来。坐在前排的潘西和布雷斯双双翻白眼、撇撇嘴，深切同情起某个被爱情冲昏了头脑的人。

就算德拉科把毕生的精力都用在了实习上，也没来得及把日子提前。当他坐着车火急火燎地赶回学校，都晚上九点多了，《罗密欧和朱丽叶》也必定演到了尾声。  
所以我到底要看看，波特那个家伙到底和哪个女生在舞台上又是跳舞又是拥抱又是接吻又是双双殉情的。他咬牙切齿地拎着手里的包，噌噌噌走向音乐厅。  
潘西和布雷斯一路小跑跟着这个被嫉妒包裹的大不列颠醋王，“德拉科你能不能不要这么幼稚。”  
“我怎么冷静？！波特怕是和演朱丽叶的那个女生亲了好几次了！”德拉科拔高自己的声音，一副要爆发的样子。  
但他喘了口气冷静了一下，接着突然严肃起来，开始念自己的台词：“没有受过伤的人，才会讥笑别人身上的伤痕！”  
头顶传来一阵嗤笑声，德拉科气恼地抬起头，震惊地发现哈利倚在头顶的露台栏杆上，以一副好整以暇的姿态看着他。  
“戏剧结束了？”  
面对潘西的提问，哈利耸耸肩，“我根本没参加表演，我可不想惹祸上身。”他朝呆掉的德拉科那边努努嘴。  
“但是我现在想和德拉科来段低配版戏剧。”哈利这么说着朝布雷斯和潘西一笑，“你们要看吗？”  
布雷斯在六月底的热风里打了个寒噤，他用力摇摇头，把大呼着“要要要”的潘西硬拖走了。“你们慢慢玩，我们就不打扰了。”  
哈利微笑着目送两人离去后，才重新把目光落回杵在原地的德拉科身上。他道：“我这不是给你大好的机会了吗？来一段吧，罗密欧。”他说着朝德拉科挑了下眉，“阳台夜会那段，如何？”  
德拉科的右手边就是通向花园露台的楼梯。六月底，不知名的藤蔓植物爬满了两边的扶手，还有哈利倚着的复古栏杆。开出的紫红色或是暗蓝色的花朵发出馥郁的香气，那种醉人的清香在微热的空气中不断扩散，包裹住相互凝视的两人。  
良久，德拉科的嘴角勾了勾。他稍稍往后退了一步，朗声念出自己的台词。  
[轻声！那边窗子里亮起来的是什么光？那就是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳！起来吧，美丽的太阳！那是我的意中人；啊！那是我的爱；唉，但愿她知道我在爱着她！……]  
[唉！]  
[她说话了。 啊！再说下去吧，光明的天使！因为我在这夜色之中仰视着你，就像一个尘世的凡人，张大了出神的眼睛，瞻望着一个生着翅膀的天使，驾着白云缓缓地驰过了天空一样。 ]  
[只有你的名字才是我的仇敌； 你即使不姓蒙太古，仍然是这样的一个 你。姓不姓蒙太古又有什么关系呢？……罗密欧，抛弃了你的名字 吧；我愿意把我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。]  
[那么我就听你的话， 你只要叫我做爱，我就重新受洗，重新命名；从今以后，永远不再叫罗密欧了。]  
[我的耳朵里还没有灌进从你嘴里吐出来的一百个字， 可是我认识你的声音；你不是罗密欧，蒙太古家里的人吗？]  
……  
[……温柔的罗密欧啊！你要是真的爱我，就请你诚意告诉我；你要是嫌我太容易降心相从，我也会堆起怒容，装出倔强的神气，拒绝你的好意， 好让你向我婉转求情，否则我是无论如何不会拒绝你的。俊秀的蒙太古啊，我真的太痴心了，所以也许你会觉得我的举动有点轻浮；可是相信我，朋友，总有一天你会知道我的忠心远胜过那些善于矜持作态的人。我必须承认，倘不是你乘我不备的时候偷听去了我的真情的表白，我一定会更加矜持一点的；所以原谅我吧，是黑夜泄漏了我心底的秘密，不要把我的允诺看作无耻的轻狂。]  
哈利念到这里，他满眼都是温柔的笑意。他换了个姿势靠在栏杆上看着德拉科。  
[姑娘， 凭着这一轮皎洁的月亮，它的银光涂染着这些果树的梢端，我发誓——]  
[啊！ 不要指着月亮起誓，它是变化无常的，每个月都有盈亏圆缺；你要是指着它起誓，也许你的爱情也会像它一样无常。]  
[那么我指着什么起誓呢？ ]  
[不用起誓吧； 或者要是你愿意的话，就凭着你优美的自身起誓，那是我所崇拜的偶像，我一定会相信你的。]   
[要是我的出自深心的爱情——]  
德拉科一边说出这句话，一边踏上了那节楼梯。他很慢很慢地登上一节又一节，朝他梦中的朱丽叶走去。  
[好，别起誓啦。我虽然喜欢你，却不喜欢今天晚上的密约；它太仓卒太轻率、太出人意外了，正像一闪电光，等不及人家开一声口，已经消隐了下去。好人，再会吧！这一朵爱的蓓蕾，靠着夏天的暖风的吹拂，也许会在我们下次相见的时候，开出鲜艳的花来。晚安，晚安！但愿恬静的安息同样降临到你我两人的心头！]   
[啊！你就这样离我而去，不给我一点满足吗？]   
[你今夜还要什么满足呢？ ]  
[你还没有把你的爱情的忠实的盟誓跟我交换。]   
他走上了露台。  
[在你没有要求以前， 我已经把我的爱给了你了；可是我倒愿意重新给你。 ]  
[你要把它收回去吗？为什么呢，爱人？ ]  
他终于走到了恋人的面前。他和他的额头相互抵着，两人都能感觉到对方轻轻的吐息。  
[为了表示我的慷慨， 我要把它重新给你。可是我只愿意要我已有的东西：我的慷慨像海一样浩渺，我的爱情也像海一样深沉；我给你的越多，我自己也越是富有，因为这两者都是没有穷尽的。]  
说完这句话，两人都陷入了沉默。十秒后，哈利轻轻笑出了声。“怎么样，这个补偿还算满意吗？”  
德拉科啄了下他的嘴角，柔软的刘海蹭得哈利的脸很痒。他避开了哈利的问题，“本来这时候朱丽叶就要和罗密欧分别了。”  
“没错，但我们终究不是他们。没有人来打扰我们，我们有大把的时间来浪费。”哈利如此说道，然后他抬起头直视那双揉进夏夜温柔繁星的灰蓝色眼眸。  
最后他们虔诚地在夏夜的花丛中吻上彼此。

I love you and that's all I really know  
我爱你，我只知道这一件事情  
It's a love story, baby  
这是一个爱情故事，亲爱的  
just say   
只要你说  
YES  
我愿意


	4. 说，还有多少事是我不知道的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人在一起后，小打小闹不断。掉马甲这件事，一回生二回熟。

哈利漱了漱口把嘴中的泡沫吐掉，对着镜子慢条斯理地擦去唇边的乳白色。被水润泽的嘴唇显得尤为红润，似乎还有点肿。注意到这点的哈利用手指戳了戳自己的嘴巴，瘪了下脸。  
这天哈利起了个大早的原因是要作为学生代表在新生大会上发言，于是时隔多月，他又一次用放置良久的梳子去压制自己那乱成鸡窝的黑发。和它们奋战了十分钟后，哈利又一次认清了事实。他很理解地把梳子往一边一丢，套上正装就离开了寝室。  
一个小时后哈利已经拿着演讲稿站在后台了。他镇静地用手去捋顺自己的额发，直到轮到他讲话。目光和台下的某人撞上，哈利悄无声息地咳嗽一声，才开始自己的演讲。  
“……最后祝各位度过一个愉快的学年。”  
回寝室的路上，哈利已经收到两封情书了。女生捂着脸跑开后，哈利的脸立刻就垮下来了。他为难地看着手中的信，实在无法接受“居然有学妹会因为一次演讲就喜欢上一位学长”这个事实。他犹豫了半晌，还是拿着信回了寝室。  
看到德拉科的那一刻哈利心里一紧，随即暗叹一声，也没去藏手里的粉色信封。对方看上去心情很好，眼底里尽是玩味，“波特，你收到情书的速度也太快了。”  
“新学年那些学妹不懂事。”哈利有气无力地说，“我准备找个机会再公开一次我和你的关系。”  
哈利这么说是有原因的。自从情人节那不可描述的成功告白事件后，哈利才意识到自己的男友崩坏程度有多么严重。  
是同一节课的话绝对要坐在一块儿“免得某些觊觎哈利的人靠近”，如果不是一节课就“高尔、克拉布你们给我逃课去监视哈利身边人的一举一动”。哈利每天在睡前都要绞尽脑汁去把一天经历的事搜刮出来给德拉科汇报一遍“让他看看有没有什么漏掉的大事”。  
还有一个很无语的惩罚措施。被女生告白了，亲一次。收到情书了，亲一次。只要是惹德拉科吃醋的事，就要亲一次。一开始还蜻蜓点水一下，到后来的法式热吻简直就是哈利的地狱。  
德拉科看着哈利的表情变了又变也能猜出他能想什么。他不自觉地舔了舔唇靠近哈利，把嘴凑过来。哈利往后一跳却被胳膊挽了回来。德拉科坏笑两声，用力刮了刮哈利的鼻梁，然后把一个吻轻轻落在他嘴角。  
哈利惊讶地看着德拉科，心里想着什么“太阳从西边出来了”，就听到德拉科下一句话：“先欠着。”  
好吧，前言收回。

哈利痛定思痛，决定在不久之后的美食节上坦白一切。虽然在大家享受美食的时候倒别人胃口不太道德，但在某人不要脸的攻势之下，哈利觉得还是没有可比性的。他可不想天天都被罗恩问一句“哈利你的嘴唇真的好肿到底怎么了”然后再接受赫敏“真是辛苦你了”的同情目光的洗礼。  
美食节规模很大，四百米标准跑道操场一圈满满都是小吃摊。哈利刚一露脸就被韦斯莱双子拉了去站在摊边当活的广告，这样子他们的摊位一下子变得人满为患。哈利谴责地看着他们，“我难道不要逛的啊？你们有没有点良心。”  
“哦，我们当然不会白白麻烦你。”弗雷德道。  
“今天我们的摊位上的所有食物你要什么随便吃。”乔治道。  
哈利这才心里平衡一点，接过双子递过来的意大利面站在原地吃起来，在邻摊烤羊肉串的烟雾之中显得莫名落魄。干掉意大利面后，哈利趁着人流的再一次汇集匆匆逃离了这个摊位。  
逛了大半圈的摊位，哈利又一次被拦住。他下意识就想拒绝，结果发现是罗恩。看着好友可怜巴巴的眼神，哈利叹了口气点点头算是答应了。下一秒他就被赫敏大力拉到了摊位上开始捏面团，没过几分钟哈利就满头大汗，还满手都是黏腻的面粉和糖粉。  
哦，可怕的美食节。哈利满脑都是这个想法，他用力地捏着面团，旁边的摊位不知道在烤着什么东西，阵阵烤焦的气味混合着烟雾飘过来，熏得哈利眼眶湿润。关键是他现在两只手都被面团困住了，要是擅自拿沾满粉尘的手去揉眼睛，九成要瞎。  
好吧好吧，哈利承认德拉科出现得很及时。  
那头淡金色的头发在九月天的阳光下显得很耀眼，哈利看着德拉科漫无目的地一个个摊位看过来，到最后两个人目光交汇。  
“哦，波特。”对方显得有点惊讶。  
“你先别废话，帮我个忙。”哈利眨了眨眼，他快被熏得看不清东西了，“你能不能……”说到这儿他又觉得不好意思，“帮我揉揉眼睛……”  
德拉科的表情在烟雾里里面看得不真切，几秒后他沉默着跨过人群和烟雾走到哈利身后，轻轻把他的脸掰过来对着自己。这回哈利看清楚了德拉科的脸，感受到对方的眼神和动作都充满着本人没有意识到的小心翼翼。微暖的指腹抚上哈利的眼角，细致地转了几圈再抹开。  
哈利眨眨眼睛，心动和感动填满了整个心脏，刚要说句感谢的话，系着围裙的腰就被大力环住，两只不安分的手从哈利手臂下穿过，进而握住哈利困在面团里的手。  
哦凑，我就不应该感动。  
哈利翻了个白眼，继续和面团作斗争，尽力去忽视那捏在手腕上的手。但这个暧昧的动作很快就吸引了无数人的目光，一大堆女生蜂拥而至，嘈杂的声音弥漫开来。潘西立刻进行多角度拍摄，满意地点点头心想德哈新刊的封面到手了。  
面对着新生们惊诧和怀疑的目光，哈利突然意识到这是一个很好的机会。他正思考着措辞，另一边似乎已经结束工作的双子带着西莫、纳威等人晃荡过来，看见这一幕景象立刻就乐开了。  
“哦，哈利！这么早就和小学妹们坦白了吗？”  
“之前那个万分照顾女生心情的男神呢？”  
两个人笑作一团，他们注意到新生们询问的目光，然后一起做出恍然大悟的表情，异口同声地说：“你们不知道吗？他们——”  
“哈利·波特——”  
“德拉科·马尔福——”  
弗雷德和乔治相视而笑，大声喊出来：“可是恋人哦——”  
哈利当场傻在那里，一拳砸在了面团里都不自知。他才想到一半的台词也飞到宇宙之外了，耳边只剩下德拉科的笑声和同学的起哄。  
后面发生的事哈利也记得不太真切。差不多就是德拉科在新生们惊骇的视线中中狠狠地吻了他——在漫天飞舞的面粉中。  
秋日的阳光正好，没有过分灼热或是冷清，它只是默默地落在相拥的两人身上。亮晶晶的粉尘泛滥起淡然的缱绻和温存，恰到好处的氛围。喧闹的声音一律被隔绝，整个世界里只剩下哈利眼前那张认真而又虔诚的面庞，时间就此静止。  
嘛，不管过程如何，目的总算是达到了。哈利事后只能这么安慰自己才能迫使自己忘掉“被拉去当了壮丁被吃了豆腐”等等这一系列的损失。

美食节后，情书这种东西就再也没有在哈利的世界里出现过。但是女生总有很多渠道去追逐她们可能一辈子都触碰不到的东西，比如现在，哈利看着论坛私信里的未阅信息很头疼。德拉科都做到那种地步了怎么她们还是不相信。  
哈利尽力用最不伤人的话语去拒绝那些女生，但总有几个的锲而不舍的精神简直连哈利都佩服。比如……  
Jane、Linda还有Kate什么的这几个哈利听都没听说的女生一直坚持每天和自己用论坛私信功能聊天。哈利一直强调在自己是有一个大不列颠醋王的男友的人，但是她们还是满不在乎。  
这可害惨了哈利。就在不久前哈利和她们之中一个人的聊天记录被德拉科看见了，对方硬是把他压在床上亲了好久好久，吓得哈利以为就要被霸王硬上弓。  
但是说得也对，又不是她们有一个大不列颠醋王的男友。哈利撇了撇嘴，也懒得再多做无用功，没有再劝说那几个女生放弃他这一个走上歧途的男人。  
但没想到这一切在两周后就有了转机。两人交往之后就都有了对方寝室的钥匙，哈利在睡前响起有点东西要给德拉科，就擅自用钥匙开了对方的寝室门。刚好撞上对方在洗澡，哈利就坐在床上，呆呆地听着浴室里的水声。  
很快无聊的他目光落在德拉科的笔记本电脑上，哈利凑近一看，表情可谓是一套表情包。他看着电脑上Jane和自己的聊天记录，露出令人恐惧的笑容。

“这就是我为什么去高尔和克拉布的寝室住了两天。”德拉科趴在课桌上发出一声呻吟，身边的潘西已经笑得东倒西歪。  
“你们最后一段对话是什么？”  
德拉科难过地继续道：“差不多就是——”  
[说，还有多少事情是我不知道的。]  
[……其实那三个女生……]  
[都是你装的？]  
[嗯。]  
[好，你可以走了。]  
潘西爆笑出声，好不容易在德拉科怨念的视线中止住笑声。“哦，德拉科。”她浑身颤抖地指着德拉科，“第一次玩脱了吧。”  
“所以我该怎么做。”德拉科气恼地缩进胳膊里，“别告诉我才交往了半年多就要分。”  
潘西的笑容收了收，她正襟危坐，“高尔和克拉布的寝室如何？”  
“简直是地狱。”德拉科也认真地坐直身子。  
“你对哈利·波特的感觉是？”  
“我爱惨他了。”  
“德拉科，你之前有对谁道过歉吗？”  
“没有。但……”德拉科迅速做出了否定回答，但他立刻就深吸一口气，站起身来就跑。

走到哈利寝室门口的时候德拉科还是很忐忑的。纠结了很久，他还是拨通了哈利的电话。对面很快就接起来了，德拉科张了张嘴，只说了个“喂”。  
[哦，你谁呀。]  
听着面对冷静的声音德拉科可以想象对方面无表情的样子。他咽了口唾沫，本来想说点求饶的话，接过开口变成了：  
“我是德拉科·马尔福。”他顿了顿，脑子里突然冒出了个想法，“你认识哈利·波特吗？”  
[不认识。但是我可以和你谈谈他。]  
“哦，是这样的。我似乎惹他生气了，但我现在不知道怎么道歉。”  
[他和你是？]  
“恋人。”  
[哇哦。你做了什么让他生气的事呀？]  
“大概就是……”德拉科心想干脆豁出去了吧，“冒充女生给他写情书，给他发私信，耍各种小花招去吃豆腐……”  
[嗯哼？]对面的声音有了点起伏，[看样子你也知道自己做了什么事。]  
“嗯。”德拉科没意识到自己的语气有多么挫败，“因为我真的好喜欢他。当时他答应我的时候我还以为在梦里。”他停了一秒，“都大半年了，我还对那个情人节记忆犹新。”  
[哦？那你再说说看为什么一定要用这种方式去逗他？]  
“因为波特不是很主动的人。”德拉科握紧自己的手机，“当然我没有抱怨的意思，他的一切都喜欢。我知道因为他不是那种主动的人，所以我的这一些列举动可能也会让他困扰……但是……”  
“我真的爱惨他了。没办法。”德拉科耸了耸肩，语气里有点委屈和无奈。  
电话另一头是几秒钟的沉默，随即传来一声轻轻的“嗯”。  
“到这一刻我都没想出来到底要用什么诚恳的措辞去道歉。”德拉科抿抿唇，懊恼地抓了抓被晚风吹乱的头发，“我可能……作为一个男友来说还是不成熟吧。”  
[可能吧。]对面轻叹一声。  
德拉科定了定神，轻笑一声，“好啦好啦。晚安，傻宝宝波特。”   
掐断对话的那一刻，德拉科在心底怒骂自己怂。他看了眼紧闭的房门，不敢相信他居然打了这么一通诡异的电话。他摇摇头，正准备回教室和潘西继续讨论人生，身后的寝室门就开了。  
半个鸡窝头从门里面探出来，哈利看着一时语塞的德拉科，红了脸。  
“原谅你了啦。你知不知道你让我失眠两个通宵。”


	5. 学弟，长跑吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那短短的几十秒里，哈利只觉得，自己要和身前的人浪迹天涯。就算接下来还要跑几十公里，就算接下来是荆棘丛，他也不会惧怕。

新生初来乍到，总会听到学长学姐在走廊上喟叹着什么“霍格沃兹的九月是激情四射的九月，可惜我已经老了，所以我就不参加这次的‘学院争霸赛’了”。  
什么“学院争霸赛”，俗称就是运动会。由于紧跟在美食节后举行，所以也被戏称为“减肥大赛”。听说，学生报名参加的项目的多少和减下来的体重成正比。  
豪气租下附近的体育馆，全校学生在秋日某一天的清晨浩浩荡荡前往那里。格兰芬多的红色如同火焰般雀跃着，伴随着赫奇帕奇的明星似的黄色，两者变得更加明亮耀眼。斯莱特林的绿色仿佛雨后的青青草地带来一片清凉，而拉文克劳的蓝色和当日的澄澈晴空相呼应。  
邓布利多校长早就预料到学生们很厌烦校领导的讲话，便省去了全体代表的讲话时间，把自己的演讲也缩减到寥寥几句话，紧接着宣布运动会的开幕。  
四大学院的学生纷纷涌入看台，主席台像是三八线一样分开了格兰芬多和斯莱特林。哈利非常利索地脱下自己的薄外套和长裤，露出里面的运动服。  
“哈利，我帮你看看你今天上午有几个项目……”赫敏这么一边说一边去翻比赛秩序册。她身边的罗恩已经撕开一包来向不明的薯片开始吃了，大有一副“我要坐穿看台”的意味。  
哈利头也没回，“别看了，上午所有的项目肯定都有我。”说完他直接挥挥手下了台去一百米检录点。  
赫敏同情地点点头，她发现确实早上所有的项目表里面都有“哈利·波特”。

项目这么多，难免时间会重叠。像哈利这种报了一大堆项目的人也不是没办法——他也经过好几年锻炼，摸出了一些门路。  
比方说跳高，三公分三公分这样加高，每一轮每个人都要跳至少一次，绝对会浪费很多时间，哈利自然也不会有时间去参加别的项目。所以每次一开始他就叫裁判调到去年自己调到的最高高度，然后跳过去后一身轻松去别的检录点参加别的项目了。反正一定排的上名次就是了，大不了跑完一百米再回来破个记录试试看。  
但今年的跳高，和平常不太一样。  
哈利看着那个面无表情坐在一边的人笑出声。德拉科看他这样子更不高兴了，“波特你笑什么笑！”  
德拉科没想到这次他会被教授拉来当志愿者。志愿者志愿者，他根本没自愿啊？他看着哈利憋笑的样子真是郁闷，渐渐爬高的太阳直接把温暖投撒到他脸上，他不明白自己的脸为什么升温这么快。  
德拉科喝了口水，装作不在意地搭起腿，“波特你快去跳吧，我想看看你能跳第几。”  
哈利犹豫了一下，还是没告诉他他去年就打破校记录，成绩还比第二名高了一大截。  
“我知道了。”哈利开口道。他走近德拉科，大着胆子摸了把男友柔顺的淡色头发，然后把被德拉科丢在一边的志愿者小红帽捡起来给他轻轻带上。“太阳太大了，还是戴上比较好。”  
那双翠绿色的眼睛里仿佛是揉进了无数细小的光斑，荡漾着淡淡的温柔和笑意。德拉科的呼吸停滞了一秒，然后他用力把面前这张傻呵呵的笑脸推开了，“轮到你了轮到你了！”  
德拉科看着哈利双脚前后站立，蓄力了几秒，然后慢慢开始起跑，越跑越快，跑到竹竿边他猛地一跃，身体弯出优美的弧度。身穿白色运动服的他如同一只雪白的鸟儿优雅振翅飞跃，轻轻松松过了竹竿。  
说句后话，那一年的运动会，哈利认认真真地跳完了每一次高度，直到拿到本来就是他囊中之物的第一——只因为德拉科在场看着他。但德拉科不知道的是，哈利因为翘掉了好几个项目而被麦格教授骂了一通。  
跳高结束后德拉科如获大赦，立刻回了看台。听说写通讯稿可以给学院加分，德拉科不屑一顾。但得知可以被广播播报，他立刻来劲了。没过多久，德拉科就写好一篇，还准备亲自拿给主席台的播报员。  
“唔……运动健儿们你们是最棒的……”罗恩咬着笔杆，还是想不出什么有营养的话。历年的通讯稿都是这个风格，他怎么也走不出套路。  
赫敏白他一眼，“写点即时性的OK？哈利快要跑八百米了，你可以写个鼓励他的通讯稿啊？乔丹肯定会多播报格兰芬多的文章不是吗？”  
罗恩露出一副恍然大悟的样子，立刻起草另一篇，但开头还是千篇一律的“时值九月，秋高气爽”。  
憋了一百个字，罗恩还是卡住了。他求助地看着赫敏，女生根本不帮他。这时他看见乔丹似乎和人吵起来了，定睛一看对象居然是德拉科。罗恩拿过赫敏写好的通讯稿去交，顺便看看发生了什么。  
“不要，你看看你写的都什么！秀恩爱要秀到广播里吗？！”  
罗恩闻言已经大致猜到了情况。他看了眼被乔丹压在胳膊地下的通讯稿，德拉科飞舞的笔记很容易被辨认出来。八成是对哈利的表白，这家伙什么时候这么勇敢了。罗恩看了眼吵得不可开交的人，把一叠通讯稿放在乔丹手边，然后拿过一边的话筒。  
“马尔福你是不是傻，直接自己说不就好了。”罗恩望向八百米起点，刚好第一组已经起跑了。罗恩看清有哈利之后立刻用话筒喊起来，“哈利加油！”  
德拉科立刻抢过话筒，“韦斯莱你喊什么！波特只能我来加油！”  
罗恩毫不示弱，“别太自以为是！”  
于是广播里除了那些多年来一成不变、无比洗脑的背景音乐以外，还传出了两个大男生争抢话筒权的声音。哈利跑到一半听到这个差点笑场，后来直接岔气了——不过这也是后话。

“波特，我真是难以相信你居然跑五千米跑上瘾了。”  
哈利哼哼两声，俯下身去压腿。“这有什么办法，我们院根本没人自愿报名。我为了学院的荣誉只能牺牲自我。”  
“你可真是一副圣人情怀。”德拉科忍不住道。他低下头盯着哈利乱糟糟的头发和那细小的发旋，幻想着它们干燥时的手感。但他现在可不想摸他们，因为德拉科不喜欢满手是别人身上的汗的感觉。  
哈利压完腿又站起身伸展手臂和活络腕关节，他看了眼抿唇站在阳光下的德拉科，“哦，你干什么一副苦大仇深的样子？”  
德拉科闻言又皱了皱眉，还是把手中的墨绿色阳伞撑开了。“我这两天一直晒在阳光下做志愿者，皮肤似乎有点不太对劲。”他有些苦恼地抓抓头发，“我真的搞不懂运动会为什么一定要这么早举办。”说完他看向哈利的手臂，肌肉在男生的拉伸下展现出优美利落的线条。  
哈利耸耸肩，打量了一番男友过于白皙的肌肤，和自己的手臂对比了一下，“你要是真的不舒服就回看台上，那里有遮阳伞不是吗？”说完他用力推了一下德拉科的后背，“回去吧回去吧，看你这副没精打采的样儿。到时候罗恩会在终点扶我的。”  
“什么？！”一听这话德拉科立刻跳起来，“红毛韦斯莱都在怎么能少了我？死也不能让他扶你，我会在终点等你的。”  
哈利一脸“我就知道会这样”的表情，随即他将眼镜摘下来递给德拉科，“帮我保管一下。我去起跑点了。”说完他跟着检录好的运动员们走向另一个弯道。  
德拉科还摊着手掌站在原地，哈利有些古板的圆框眼镜静静地躺在他的手心。镜框上沾着男生的薄汗，德拉科敏感的皮肤能感受得到金属的微凉和汗液的黏腻。他轻轻收起手指触碰眼镜，指腹也泛起一片汗津津之感。  
恍惚间，耳畔似乎泛起了断断续续的蝉鸣。

哈利和德拉科在入学军训时就已经人尽皆知，不是因为两人的入学成绩，也不是帅气的外貌。  
哈利在军训的第一天就迟到了。刚好格兰芬多学院的教官来自十八层地狱，他见哈利一副没睡醒、头发炸成烟花的邋遢模样，气得直接豪迈一挥手，先绕操场跑十圈。  
于是男生只能在所有人同情的目光中，在渐渐升高的烈日下绕着操场跑了一圈又一圈。  
本以为这件事就是个小插曲，但哈利发现自己似乎有“招惹教官不爽”的体质，教官一天到晚找他的茬，处罚措施永远是跑圈。哈利不是没有据理力争过，但发现结果永远是“再加五圈”，他就不说话了。  
所以他在短短的军训时间里，愣是跑完了马拉松长度的公里数。至于良好的身体素质基础是不是那时候打下的，哈利也说不清。  
德拉科则恰恰相反。有他的老爸坐阵，他硬是像个王子被供起来，在树荫下坐完了军训全程。看他一副惬意的模样，众多学生差点咬断舌头。德拉科才懒得理会他们的目光，他只旨在做一个安静的美男子。装得累了，他就在八月末的蝉鸣中靠着树干休憩。  
两位当然也在那时就互相关注了。因为哈利看德拉科的时候，他发现德拉科总是在睡觉。与之对应的，德拉科看哈利的时候，也发现哈利永远在跑圈。

“被罚跑五十公里”让哈利立刻出了名。格兰芬多每个人都知道他们学院收入了一个体力爆棚的新生。于是在大一运动会前一周，哈利被不止一个人问过：“学弟，长跑吗？”  
长跑指得就是五千米跑。这个项目不分年级，四大学院的参赛学生全部一起跑，场景特别壮观。这个项目的名次分值也非常高，可以说，拿到五千米第一名，之前无论总分多么落后都可以冲到第二或是第一。  
在听学长说出格兰芬多已经三年没有拿到过学院杯后，哈利觉得自己立刻背负了不少人的夙愿。他找到班长说自己可以参加这个项目，顺便再报几个别的项目帮班里分担一下。  
Well，very well。这是哈利得知自己被强行报上了一半项目时内心的想法。  
那一年运动会，所有人都会看见哈利整个操场跑来跑去参加各种项目。标枪刚丢到一般又拽去跳高，跳到一半又去参加两百米。哈利就这么顶着咸鱼眼在九月热情得像一把火的阳光下疲于奔命了两天。当只剩下五千米一个项目的时候，他简直要仰天长啸。  
谁都没想到，包括哈利自己都没想到自己有这么大能耐。虽然这个项目有诸多凑数的人，但还是有不少有实力的人在的。哈利腹诽可能自己把对教官的愤怒都寄托在跑步上了，他一圈超越一个，等他反应过来的时候，前面只有一个人了。  
小宇宙都爆发了，那就爆发到底。哈利在众多人的欢呼和加油声中在最后五十米超了第一名，然后发狠地冲到终点。正因为发了狠劲，在冲过终点时根本刹不住车，哈利不负众望撞上了人。  
德拉科本来是在终点等布雷斯的。当他不情不愿地走下看台，发现布雷斯还有两圈的时候真的气结。他正准备找个阴凉地等同学，就被伟大的NO.1撞上了。  
巨大的惯性让德拉科失去重心，两人双双跌倒。撞到塑胶地面上的那一刻德拉科只觉得眼前一阵发黑，没有被衣料保护的胳膊也传来火辣辣的感觉，大抵是擦伤了。倒下去后德拉科又被猛然照射过来的阳光给弄得眼前一片亮白，身上还是山一般的重量。  
等德拉科找到方向，哈利还伏在他身上大口喘气，像是从水里跳出来的鱼。德拉科翻了个白眼，半支起身，用手推了推身上的第一名，“波特，你好起来了。”  
“……嗯？”取回一点意识的哈利立刻混混沌沌地抬头，德拉科只觉得对方的吐息是那么近，近到自己的嘴唇都感觉到了。对方没戴眼镜，那双祖母绿的眼睛没了眼镜框的阻挡，看上去更像美丽的宝石，里面都迷蒙上一层水汽，水色潋滟。德拉科瞬间愣了神，紧接着哈利就被赶来的同学给架走了。

Woc，好像有什么不太对。德拉科从回忆里脱出身，捂住自己的嘴。男生仿佛是想起了什么让自己羞耻的事情，白皙的脸以肉眼可见的速度红到耳朵根。这时人群里爆发出一阵欢呼，乔丹的声音回荡在偌大的体育场里。  
“最后一个！哈利·波特超越最后一位选手，成功成为目前的第一名！啊，如果我是个女孩儿，我也一定会为之倾心——”  
“乔丹，认真播报。”  
“是，麦格教授。”  
德拉科看着哈利跑近，对方远远就朝他举起了手。德拉科神使鬼差地空出一只手给他，哈利跑近，轻轻拍了下德拉科的手，随即旋风般掠过德拉科面前。  
“还剩最后四百米！哈利·波特是否能卫冕五千米三连冠呢？”  
德拉科怔怔地低头看着自己的手，上边似乎还有男生的温度。突然间罗恩从他身边跑过去，一边朝自己哥们喊加油一边陪跑。  
“……臭韦斯莱。”德拉科想都没想就把手里的阳伞丢掉，转身冲出人群，以最快的速度横穿半个操场，在最后那个弯道等待。  
他气鼓鼓地瞪着哈利和罗恩跑近，猛地大吼一声：“红鼬你省省吧！”  
“我陪哈利跑步管你什么事！”  
“波特是我男友！你不是有女友吗？那谁来着？赫敏·格兰杰？”  
这句话直接让罗恩臊红了脸。他慢慢停下脚步，举手做出投降姿势，大有一种“好好好你说的都对”的意味。见此德拉科才满意地点点头，在哈利还距离自己五米的时候也跑起来，同时他把右手伸给哈利。  
“波特。”他轻唤一声。  
毫不犹豫地，哈利握住了德拉科的手。摘下了眼镜的他觉得世界都是模糊的一片，但只有跟前这只手无比清晰，让他坚定地去握住它。  
最后两百米是两人一前一后在无数人的起哄声中跑完的。那短短的几十秒里，哈利只觉得，自己要和身前的人浪迹天涯。就算接下来还要跑几十公里，就算接下来是荆棘丛，他也不会惧怕。  
“哦哦哦哦！这一幕简直让我有一种格兰芬多和斯莱特林和好的错觉！”乔丹在广播里这么道，说完他还发出几声呕吐的声音，“啊教授，你还不知道这件事吗？”听他这么说看来在一边的麦格教授被吓得不轻。  
冲到终点后德拉科立刻转身拥住哈利，退后几步后他站住身形。男生伏在他肩头剧烈地喘气，很快蹭了德拉科满脖子满脸的汗——就像大一时一样。  
德拉科慢慢地拍打着哈利的脊背等他缓过劲来，现在他只觉得对方身上淡淡的汗咸味是那么清新，带着秋日特有的清爽和热情扑面而来。  
两分钟后，德拉科半架着哈利走向看台。  
“波特。”  
“嗯？”  
“问你个问题。”  
哈利点点头表示他在听，结果听到对方问了一句：“你的初吻是什么时候给出去的？”  
“……和你交往之后。”  
哈利觉得自己简直和德拉科不在一个频道上。他瞪了男友一眼又低下头去，成功忽略了德拉科发红的脸颊。  
德拉科用另一只手摸了摸自己的唇，良久露出一个孩子偷吃到糖一般的笑容。  
算了，说到底都是给了自己。


	6. 冬日雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有你的四季，波特。你在我身边，才是我现在乃至未来，都想要的东西。

去男友的家里住了两晚，德拉科还是感触颇多。  
哈利家相比他的庄园自然是一点都不大，但却处处弥漫着温暖的气息——壁炉里面的火苗冒出明亮的光芒，每一扇玻璃上都贴着可爱的贴纸（“一看就是哈利幼儿园时期的风格，幼稚死了。”德拉科·马尔福如是评价。），厨房里传来丝丝华夫饼甜腻的气息，在湿冷的冬日也让人感到无限暖意。  
但还不仅只有这些。  
比如，哈利有一个视自己为仇敌的老爸詹姆·波特，但他的母亲莉莉·波特看上去却非常温柔可亲。又比如，哈利奇怪的老爸居然还会如此孩子气，在一大清早闯入已经关了空调的他自己儿子的房间里掀被子，差点害得两个大男生感冒。  
又比如，他们被詹姆·波特催得十万火急像是要去赶半小时后的航班，然后他们两个就被这位老爸给丢出了房门。  
“所以，这是什么情况。”德拉科正了正自己乱掉的墨绿色围巾，扭头对身边的人道。突然刮大的风将飞舞的雪花胡乱地拍在两个人的脸上，氛围真是再凄惨不过了。  
哈利无奈地抖了抖肩膀，“他还在和我斗气呢。暑假里他还给我念了一首诗，很隐晦地表达了他对我的恋情的巨大不满。”  
德拉科听后却像打了一场胜仗一般露出笑容。他低了低头蹭蹭哈利温热的脸颊，“走吧，先别管这个了。先把电影看了吧。”  
活了二十几年，德拉科第一次觉得看电影是如此美好的事。小时候他从来没有去过电影院这种地方，一开始还对着那些花哨的海报有着些许想法，后来也就不了了之了。然而这个冬日，德拉科全程握着恋人的手，在昏暗的影厅里甜甜蜜蜜看完了哈利认为并不怎么好看的电影，出了影院他还飘飘欲仙。  
但这份美妙的心情在两人经过一家咖啡店时就渐渐淡漠下去。  
两人都被店外一个小圆桌上的冰雕吸引了目光。总共有十几个，小巧却精致，在淡淡的阳光下闪烁着迷人的光泽。德拉科一开始还感觉没什么特别的，一看到里面有一只小龙的冰雕，立刻就有点耐不住买下的冲动了。  
可哈利却抢先一步开了口，“我想买这个。”他指指一个带着两个小翅膀的圆球状冰雕，下面的小牌子上写着“金色飞贼”四个字，“德拉科，你有想要的吗？”  
德拉科左想右想，觉得自己的喜好太小孩子，就装出一副看不上眼的样子，催促哈利去付了钱。下一秒他又瘪了脸，看着那只小龙默默地跟它说再见。  
如果能回到那天，德拉科怎么都不会说他不想买。倒不是因为那只冰雕小龙多么吸引他，只是德拉科觉得自己那天一定是走错了一步，要不然哈利怎么会一回到学校就天天跑食堂去学做甜点就是不理他？  
德拉科甚至放下了自己精美的食盒，去了嘈杂的校园食堂在窗口探头探脑，只为看一眼男友到底在里面和食堂大叔学做什么甜点。  
一边安慰自己“波特只是想学学怎么做一个好妻子”一边心不在焉度日的德拉科在某一天听到哈利和罗恩的对话后彻底崩溃。  
“哈利，你在学做甜点吗？给那只臭白鼬？”  
那是一定的，臭红鼬。怎么样，羡慕得不得了吧？  
“没啊。”就两个字，贼爽快。  
心碎了。

霍格沃兹的雪景一向是全年中最美的风景。雪纷纷扬扬下了好几天，终于在某天早上停了。复古的教学楼上尽是白雪，古老的大钟发出响亮的声音，震落一片白色。校园里光秃秃的树枝也银装素裹，从高处看去就像一个个冰雕制品般精致美丽。  
波特不在。  
他还在食堂里。  
跟着那个可恶的大叔。  
学做不是给他男友的甜品。  
德拉科阴郁地坐在满是雪的长椅上，任由雪水打湿他的衣裤。他抬起眼看着在不远处的雪地上疯玩的一堆人，露出一个不太优雅的马尔福式微笑。  
哦，看看那抹红色，应该是韦斯莱家的一帮人，罗恩·韦斯莱可能还带着他的女朋友赫敏·格兰杰。哦，潘西和布雷斯居然也加入了，真是给斯莱特林丢脸。哦，那又是谁？  
波特？！  
德拉科看清来人后立刻就站起来朝他们奔去，刚跑进雪球的杀伤范围内就被糊了一脸。气急败坏地抹掉脸上的冰碴，德拉科恶狠狠瞪了一眼笑成一团的双胞胎。“波特，我有话跟你说。”  
弗雷德注意到德拉科不是很好的脸色，乐呵呵道：“哎呦，你又惹我们伟大的会长生气了？”  
“啧啧啧。”乔治又低下身去抓雪球，“可惜我们的哈利·波特同学似乎没有这个打算。”  
话音未落，德拉科又被雪球砸到了。一个雪球正中他本来就被冻得发白的脸，行凶者还是哈利·波特本人。后者愣了一下，接着和罗恩一起放声大笑。  
德拉科的嘴角抽了不知几下，最后他的动作表明他接下来要做的一切。他随便从旁边的灌木上抓了两把积雪，随意揉在一块儿，对准男友毫不留情地丢了过去。  
一群二十岁出头的人在雪地里疯狂地奔跑，笑得上气不接下气。他们全身上下都是白色的雪，多色的头发都被雪粘在一块儿，手指、鼻尖和脸颊不是冻得通红就是发白。  
但这却构成了这个寒冷的冬日一道最温馨的盛景。

就算再疯狂，也要有个头。年轻人鸟作兽散，雪地里只剩下哈利、德拉科两个人，还有一大堆乱七八糟的脚印陪着他们。哈利喘了几口气收起笑容，微微抬起头看着沉默不语的德拉科，轻声唤他：“德拉科？”  
德拉科高傲地抬起下巴，朝哈利哼了一声，“怎么，要回去继续跟食堂大叔学做甜品了？”他可以说是非常不爽地皱皱眉。  
哈利一时愣在原地，随即有些尴尬地挠挠自己满是雪的后脑勺，“你怎么这么小孩子。”他大大叹口气，“既然你都这么不高兴了，我就跟你坦白了吧。”  
说完他拉起德拉科的手就往食堂走。德拉科默默跟在他身后，盯着哈利湿了一半的鸡窝头，又在后悔那天没买那只冰雕龙。人生就是不能走错一步。  
走着走着哈利突然露出笑容。他远远看着从食堂里端着个东西出来的食堂大叔，朝他挥挥手。德拉科抿紧唇，任由哈利把自己拉过去。  
“来啦。”大叔朝哈利笑笑，越过男生的脸去看德拉科纠结的表情，“所以，波特这几天缠着我学做冰雕是为了你吗？”  
“什……”  
德拉科瞪大眼睛。他低下头看着大叔手里端着的托盘，上面有十几只龙形的小冰雕。哈利含糊地指了指几只不好看的冰雕，“我也就那么点水平，只能做成这样了。”他又拨拉了一下其他几只精美的龙，“大叔做得比我好多了。”  
“嗯，确实。”德拉科毫不犹豫地道，成功看到男友有点挫败地低下头，“所以，波特做的这些我全部带走了。”  
大叔白他一眼，“我也没把我做的给你的打算。”他又拿出一个托盘，把哈利的杰作都端进去，然后塞给德拉科。他推推两个大男生的后背，“好了两个小伙子，你们可以走了。记得不要放在太暖和的地方，否则很快就化了。”

“所以，你怎么看出来的？”  
哈利乐呵呵地看着男友有点发红的脸，“你那种渴望的表情谁看不出啊。”说完他看看四周，然后指着一片没有人涉足的草地，上面全是崭新的白雪，看着让人赏心悦目，“走这里回寝室，如何？”  
德拉科小心地端着托盘，和哈利肩并肩走在雪地里。如同工艺品一般的树枝在头顶上慢慢掠过，阳光在这个冬日显得有些苍白和无力。  
“冰雕总有一天会化。”哈利突然有些遗憾地开口，“我的那只叫什么飞贼的已经化了一点了，翅膀看上去都要断了。”  
德拉科低头看着一个龙冰雕，它的脖子似乎被哈利弄歪过，像得了颈椎病似的。  
他艰难地腾出一只手来，用力揉了揉哈利的头发。“波特，你知道我不太会说感谢。”他把目光投向前方，“既然你那天都知道我很想要冰雕小龙，不如猜猜我现在最想要什么？”  
哈利干巴巴地道：“如果我能给的话。”  
“当然，你能。”  
哈利闻言不语，他看向德拉科的侧脸，男生的灰蓝色眼眸里有淡淡的温暖和情愫。他斟酌了一下，还是道：“我猜不出来。”他好奇地拉拉德拉科的袖子，“告诉我是什么？”  
男生慢慢停住了脚步。他把托盘放在一边的雪地里，挑了一只最正常的托在左手里，右手勾住哈利的左手后他才重新迈开脚步。哈利一头雾水地跟着他，莫名有点心疼被丢弃的自己的杰作。  
接着他听到了。那是冬季万籁寂静中的一句天籁，它唤醒了哈利心底沉睡的种子，在一片冰凉中悄悄破土生长，绽放出一片新绿。  
“有你的四季，波特。  
你在我身边，才是我现在乃至未来，都想要的东西。”


	7. 【番外一】我才不会把儿子交出去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面对儿子谈恋爱一事，老爸们是这个反应。

[卢修斯·马尔福篇]  
德拉科有恋人了。  
听到这个消息时我和纳西莎有多么欣慰，在得知对方是个男孩时我们就有多惊讶。后来我再得知是詹姆·波特的儿子后，我直接对德拉科说:“分手。现在，立刻，马上。”  
德拉科问我为什么。我告诉他自己和波特那个家伙在公司里是死对头，就算我真的同意了，波特也不会同意他儿子和我儿子谈恋爱的。  
德拉科闻言后坚定地说没关系，他一开始和哈利·波特也是死对头，最后还不是确定是真爱吗。  
真是难以置信，我儿子就这么走上歧途了。而且他居然还锻炼了这么一副好口才，让我为父无言以对他的歪理。听他这么说似乎和詹姆·波特在一起的也应该是我似的。  
说实话我其实根本没见过詹姆·波特的儿子到底长什么样儿。但我都能想象出来，那个男孩一定有一头鸟窝般乱七八糟的黑发，可能还会跟波特一样戴着厚厚的眼镜。或许还很喜欢惹事，搞得人尽皆知。就像波特第一次来我们公司报道就迟到，被上司罚去搬了五箱水爬了十层楼，看上去就像个头脑简单四肢发达的巨怪。  
这一看就和我们德拉科一点都不般配。我们儿子从来都是打理得干干净净，文质彬彬，学校教授也都跟我说他平时表现很好，从来不和同学产生纠纷。  
他怎么能波特家的儿子谈恋爱！   
波特家！  
还是儿子！  
断了马尔福家的后路！  
于是暑假里的时候我禁止德拉科出门和那个叫什么哈利·波特的约会，让他在家好好学习天天向上好来继承家业。因此他就天天抱着手机又是语音又是电话的，有几句话被我听到我都有一种“他不是我儿子”的感觉。  
那我立刻付诸行动，把他的手机也收了。为了防止类似的事情发生，我还拔了网线断了他的后路。德拉科为此感到恼火，但说到底我还是有很高的威严的，他嘟嘟囔囔还是开始写暑假作业了。  
直到七月末时我去门外信箱里取报纸，居然拔不出来那几张纸，似乎被什么夹住了。我只好用钥匙开了信箱，里面全是信，哗啦啦扑出来撞我一脸。我拿起来一看，每一封信署名都是哈利·波特。  
紧接着德拉科就从房间里冲出来一把抢过我手里的十几封信又冲回自己房间里顺便锁了门。我在信箱前愣了好几秒才接受儿子这段日子不是在写作业而是在写信的事实。  
至于他怎么做到在不出门就把信寄出去，我相信是克拉布和高尔那两家的傻孩子帮他的忙。  
看来我的措施还不够到位，我这么一边想一边想办法把那两个傻孩子送到某个公司实习去了。  
没了克拉布和高尔帮他送信，德拉科居然还学会了爬水管，亲眼看见他从二楼呲溜滑到地面上的时候我还以为看见了猴子。妻子见了也是目瞪口呆，最后恳求我不要再逼德拉科了，万一摔下来变成瘫痪残废什么的都对家里不利。  
我说好，紧接着叫来木匠把德拉科房间里的窗户钉死了。这下儿子总算是出不去了，他也安安分分在家里待了一周——如果忽略他不是很好的脸色。  
总要有所牺牲，我这么安慰自己。波特家的臭儿子，德拉科很快就能忘记他的。我要在新学期开始前把他们两个的恋情一刀两断，免得那个臭小子再祸害我儿子。  
日子安稳了半个月，就在我觉得两个人都应该无计可施好考虑放弃之时，哈利·波特居然找上门来了。  
哈利·波特！  
直接来了马尔福庄园！  
他选哪天不好，居然选在我举办舞会的那天晚上。看他风尘仆仆邋里邋遢像个小乞丐似的站在庄园门口，我简直想立刻把他请出这个街区。  
但在我把他请出街区前，他就被德拉科不由分说抓去了更衣室，一个小时后他就拉着德拉科的手穿着我买给德拉科的昂贵西装站在舞池里了。  
德拉科还一脸坚定地跟几位上来敬酒的富家小姐说着什么“他是我真爱，我非他不娶”，德拉科你知不知道你在把马尔福家的未来推向地狱？  
“……其实波特那孩子似乎还不错？”妻子居然会这么对我说，于是我重新认认真真地打量波特那个混小子。我承认那孩子长得很俊俏，都快赶上德拉科一半了。  
妻子看上去也开始不在意性别了，我知道她对德拉科宠得比我厉害多了。所以现在我是唯一的底线。  
那天我喝着闷酒，在舞池边看着德拉科拉着波特在舞池里跳了一曲又一曲，可谓是当时一道独特的风景。至于为什么波特会跳女步，我至今还没从德拉科嘴里套出真相。  
我个人认为此生我最失败的一件事之一就是没有在两个月内拆散两人，反而还让他们加深了感情。九月德拉科开学后，我偶尔从妻子那里得知的消息都是儿子和波特过了美食节，一起手拉手在运动会众目睽睽之下跑步等等。  
“我才不会把儿子交出去。”我不止一次对妻子、朋友这么严肃地道。他们都会走上前给我一个拥抱，或是拍拍我的肩膀。一开始我还觉得这是一种信任和鼓励，后来我觉得这似乎只是同情。

“德拉科呢？他今天应该从学校回来了吧？”  
“哦，他已经收拾好行李去波特那孩子家了。听他说要住个一两天。”纳西莎朝卢修斯微微一笑，“波特家似乎很平和地接纳了他，看来詹姆·波特也没有你描述得那么刻薄。”  
……儿子居然敢周末不回家了。“改天我联系一下波特。”  
今天的卢修斯·马尔福也很恼怒。

[詹姆·波特篇]  
对于儿子谈恋爱这件事，我表示：我才不会把儿子交出去。  
哈利并不是一次性跟我说清楚这件事的。他断断续续说对方如何在情人节上表白，如何逗他开心，我次次都点着头说“真是个好女孩啊”。最后他鼓起勇气说对方是个男生的时候我觉得这消息就和别人跟我说“西弗勒斯那家伙把莉莉拐跑了”一样让我感到惊骇。  
再得知居然是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子以后，我抄起手里的报纸对着儿子的脑袋抽下去，最后还是收住了手，“儿子你今天是不是还没睡醒？”  
哈利指了指都过了正午的钟表，“我真的很清醒，老爸。”  
哦，我突然有一种“腹背受敌，难挽大势”的感觉。我又上下好好把儿子看了个遍，虽然头发乱了点，穿衣服也不是很有品味，还没情商，但骨子里就是一副杀遍天下少女老妇无敌手的气质，为什么……  
为什么就偏偏找上德拉科·马尔福那个小混球了？！  
马尔福那个家伙时不时带着自己的儿子来公司炫耀一番，我都看腻他们了。那小子一副高高在上的样子，气质和他爸有八分像，照理来说哈利讨厌他应该像我讨厌他爸一样。我也不清楚到底是哪里出了问题，难道那个黄毛小鬼还会色诱不成？  
暑假一开始我就感觉到一种莫名的压力，我老是幻想着马尔福家的臭小子目光灼灼，心存不轨等着时机一到，便会来到我家拉着我儿子的手，笑眯眯地叫我岳父。  
NONONONONO这绝对不行！  
我思考了三天的“暑假作战计划”，目的就是让儿子不要出家里一步。但我之后又豁然开朗了，我担心什么，马尔福那家伙一定也知道这件事了。他恨不得把自家儿子禁足呢，我还去强求哈利干什么。  
于是我什么都没做。果不其然，过了几天哈利就蔫了吧唧的，一定是德拉科那小子被他爸关起来导致两个人的约会泡汤了吧。我美滋滋地看着哈利苦闷写作业的背影给卢修斯点了个赞，对不起呀小鬼，打搅了你们的仲夏夜之梦，老爸我真是于心不忍呀。  
次日哈利又来了精神，我特别好奇原因。等我把耳朵贴到他的房门上听了好久，才知道两个人用手机来了一场跨越空间和时间的暑假热恋。听着儿子的笑声我就觉得自己仿佛输了一场重要的比赛，儿子自从生下来后笑得时间都没这几天多！  
哦。正应验了那句话，在父母看来孩子最可爱的是在十岁以前，在异性看来他们最可爱的时候是十八岁以后。那天蝉鸣阵阵意外聒噪，我像一个失业的大叔般蹲在哈利的房门口，傻了眼。  
后来他们突然也不通电话了，我想一定是德拉科被他爸给禁了网。Good Job！我在心里给卢修斯比了个大拇指。  
日子安稳了没多久，家里的信箱突然爆炸。十几封盖着Lawrance火漆的信被邮递员带来，华丽的信封让我有一种被邀参加皇家舞会的感觉。哈利看到后一把抢过，满脸春风地回了房间看信，第二天便马不停蹄地回信了。  
作为一个开明的老爸，我也没再阻拦。我相信卢修斯还会继续他的计划，我也不能太不人道。坏人让卢修斯一个人当就好了。  
很快信件也消失了。哈利这下真的没辙了，他有一天硬着头皮准备出门，我叫住他：“儿子，在你找那小混球之前，先听我念首诗。”  
儿子冲我翻了个白眼。我庄严地拿出我的小本本，翻到某一页，开始大声念： 

我能为天边的一道彩虹而喜不自制  
却对身边偶然经过的男孩咬牙切齿  
如果他只是安分的作个小孩子  
我自然不会狠得如此失去理智

但即刻他们就成长为男人  
成为男人，就要结婚  
无论如何徘徊  
他们终归要结婚  
一切有如天经地义  
猪猡糟蹋着珠玉  
男人娶到了少女

总在某个地方，某个不为人知的所在  
一个婴孩若无其事的逍遥自在  
他不愁吃穿  
头上顶着父母盛赞的光环  
但我的憎恨已经开始蔓延  
狠着令人憎恶的羞耻  
我无法得知他的名字姓氏  
这个躺在摇篮里的小小单身男士  
他从未想到过嫁娶之事  
可你别掉以轻心  
虽然他还不能称父道母  
但不妨碍他寻房媳妇

碍我无法抑制的对每一个在阳光中熟睡的婴孩  
当然，男孩  
黯然失色  
猜想  
他会不会就是那个心怀叵测的臭男人？  
呃，我全能料到  
他会先褪掉微卷的胎毛  
再大言不惭地要一匹马驹  
然后他就会打漂亮女孩的主意  
当然他还不会放过神圣的婚姻  
男人没有伴侣  
就如猫咪不捉老鼠一样不可理喻

哦，他就在什么地方吹着奶泡  
还安安稳稳的吸着拇指  
他的小脸像开放在绸缎上的玫瑰一般  
他的小牙齿才刚刚在牙床子上冒尖  
可是，唉，唉，他总会变得嘴利齿坚  
也不会再吐着泡泡丢人现眼

冒出胡子的脸颊失去了玫瑰花般的娇嫩  
变得像稻草堆一般  
他会炒股投机，或者出书立传  
他神色贪婪  
一如残忍凶暴的猎人  
不知天高地厚的问娶我的吉儿  
这个腰间还围着尿布的婴儿  
居然想要娶我的宝贝女儿

哼，他在香甜的睡梦中搞湿了尿片  
我却夜夜梦见把他扼杀于摇篮  
这个初具雏形的圣杯骑士！

我念到这里看了眼儿子，对方朝我无辜地眨眨眼。他小时候就是凭借着跟莉莉一样的眼睛跟我卖萌装可怜，让我无数次投降给他买了零食玩具。我立刻清清嗓子低下头去避开他的目光，用恶狠狠地语气念出我最喜欢的一段：

我要解开他尿布的别针  
在爽身粉里洒胡椒，把盐兑进他的奶粉  
还要给他读亚里士多德，把他彻底搞昏  
我兴高采烈的在他的菠菜里拌进沙子  
再给他的咬牙环上抹点辣子  
他或许会在水深火热里挣扎不已  
只好去娶别人家的闺女 

我读完以后哈利撇撇嘴，朝我道：“老爸你可真是无聊。第一我不是女生，第二德拉科不是臭男人，第三你已经错过让他挣扎的时候了。没事的话我先走了，不然德拉科要等急了。”  
我愣愣地看着家门在面前关上，捂住了脸。“我怎么办呀，老婆？”  
莉莉轻飘飘从厨房里挪出来，“哈利都二十出头了你怎么还当他是个小孩子？詹姆你再幼稚点。追求真爱有什么不好？再说……你不是一直天天念叨‘我希望马尔福家绝后不要再祸害人’吗？”  
“前提是哈利不要被卷进去。”我呻吟一声，倒在了沙发上。

周末如期而至。  
今天的詹姆·波特也是在一片惨淡冰凉的清晨阳光中醒来。他蹑手蹑脚走出房间以免打扰到莉莉，然后气势汹汹走上楼踹开了哈利的房间门。他恶狠狠地把被子一掀，瞪着床上相拥的两个人。  
“起床了！你们还要不要去约会看电影了两个臭小子！？”


	8. 现在我允许你许个愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 站在寝室楼下给男友打电话，但他只会四十五度仰望天空看烟花。

哈利是被枕边嗡嗡响的手机吵醒的。他睡眼惺忪地抓起来一看，先是看到了时间，十一点五十分。再是看到来电人，毫无疑问是德拉科。哈利点了接听，那句“喂”里面带着没睡醒的沙哑。  
[已经睡了？]  
“不要以为马上就情人节了我就会等你。”哈利毫不留情地回答，语气几乎没什么起伏，“被父亲抓回公司处理文件的滋味不好受吧？”  
对面嗤笑一声，[是不怎么好受。我敢保证他绝对是故意的。]  
哈利哼哼两声，“看来你还在忙着工作，我就不打扰了，再见再见。”他顿了一秒，“注意身体。”  
德拉科可不干了，[喂喂喂，我百忙之中抽空给你打电话你怎么能这么对我？]字字里面都是委屈之感。  
闻言哈利扯了扯自己的棉被，在被窝里面翻了个身，发出一声享受的喟叹，“因为我很困。”  
电话那头发出了一声“啧”，听上去德拉科正在跳脚，[我听到你还躺在床上呢！你就不为我深夜在瑟瑟冷风中给你打电话而感动吗？]  
哈利终于忍不住，在被窝里笑成了傻子。挠挠头发后，哈利还是勉为其难地从被窝里坐起身靠在床背上。他抹了把眼睛抽了抽鼻子，“好啦好啦，这么晚打电话回来到底干什么？”  
回答他的是沉默，数秒后，他听到德拉科问：[波特，还记得大一的情人节吗？]

二月十四号的当天，德拉科在食堂里端着他的高档食盒挤坐到哈利和罗恩之间，无视红发男生不满的叫喊，朝哈利挤眉弄眼，“波特，来场比赛如何？”  
“什么？”哈利给他翻了个白眼。  
德拉科朝周围看了一圈，低下头来道：“比今天谁收到的情书多。”  
哈利眨眨眼，往嘴里灌了一口南瓜汤，准备无视德拉科的挑战，却听到好哥们罗恩在一边大吼一句：“死白鼬，你以为哈利会怕你？！这就么定了！”  
坐在哈利对面的格兰芬多同学毫无准备地被哈利喷了一脸的南瓜汁。  
哈利把罗恩狠狠谴责一番后，还是认清了事实。在这个粉红泡泡满天飞的日子里，情书和巧克力等代表着爱意的东西如同雨水一般砸过来，哈利走到教室里的时候一盒巧克力终于从他怀抱中摇摇欲坠的山上掉了下来。  
罗恩在周围一堆人的起哄声中，一样一样地数着，“哈，都十几件了，马尔福那家伙绝对比不过你！”  
话音未落，身边就有东西砸到桌上的声音。罗恩扭头一看，德拉科把手里系着各种精美缎带的巧克力和盖着火漆的情书放在一边。“如果你的数学还有点救的话，韦斯莱，不妨帮我数数。”  
罗恩咽了口唾沫，很有骨气地别过了脸去。哈利无奈地摇摇头，朝德拉科撇撇嘴，“马尔福你省省吧，大不了我现在认输。”  
德拉科却不理他。他伸长手臂把哈利的那堆东西揽过来一数，再数了数自己的，然后他随手抓了盒高档巧克力丢到哈利那堆里面，“扯平了，我们继续。”  
哦，真的是气结。哈利·波特如是想道。

大半个下午德拉科都没有看见哈利，他于是带着自己的跟班在学校里四处转悠。他突然想到今天的学生会绝对不会闲着，所以径直去了操场。果不其然，他看见了无数彩色气球、彩带、横幅、手工巧克力摊位，和美食节有相当的气势。  
但最受欢迎的似乎还是场地中间那只等身高的棕熊。它憨憨地站在那里，偶尔扭扭头转转身，接着又被情侣拉去一起合照。  
怪不得找不到波特。德拉科微微一笑，刚准备走上前奚落一番男生，就被别的同学一把大力拉了去，“这位同学快来帮忙。”  
德拉科摆出各种不耐烦的神情，但还是被学生会干部拉去干了不少活。半小时后好不容易挣脱出来的他手里还握着几张彩纸。他抬起头看着不远处被女生簇拥的熊，有点怅然若失地低下头折起了纸鹤。  
将近五点的时候，人差不多都走光了，弗雷德和乔治也开始招呼同伴们收拾东西准备走人。德拉科看着最后拉着熊爪的女生也离去后，小跑着上前挡住熊的去路。  
“干什么，马尔福。”哈利要不是因为这个熊头套太大让他够不着，他一定会扶额。“你还是要比吗？那我告诉你，我一共收到了36份，你自己比去吧。”  
德拉科看着那只熊的脸，很想揉揉上面软软的绒毛。他抿抿唇，道：“好巧，我也是36份。但是……”  
他拉起跟前熊先生的熊掌，轻轻地把手里一对红绿纸鹤放在那只软软的爪子里，转身离去。夜色很好地掩饰掉了他脸上浅浅的不自然，“波特，现在你赢了。”  
哈利取下头脑，怔怔地低头看手里的纸鹤。“37？”他喃喃道。

“记得。我怎么会不记得。”哈利看向床头柜，上边放着那两只纸鹤。他拿过那只绿色的，用一只手把玩着它，嘴角抑制不住地往上扬起。  
[其实我今天给你打电话没什么别的事，只不过就是太想你了。]  
哈利轻轻嗯了一声，把那句“我也很想你”给憋了回去，带着些许遗憾和怨念道：“今天本来学校里有活动的，零点有烟花——马上就要放了，早上还有送花……”他掰着指头数，“如果你在我们或许还可以吃很多东西……”  
[因为男友不在就对这些活动没兴趣了？]  
“呕，德拉科你再恶心点。”哈利面对他拖长的得意声调不屑一顾，但他立刻又补了一句，“虽然我不反对你的这句话。”他别扭地道。  
[波特。]  
“嗯？”  
[情人节快乐。]  
哈利感觉有什么堵住了喉咙。说没有小小的失落是不可能的，这是两个人在一起后的第一个情人节，但他们却见不到对方。但幸福和感动还是立刻如潮水般翻涌上来，哈利握紧手机，那句“情人节快乐”氤氲在第一声烟花的爆破声中。  
[波特！]德拉科突然拔高了音调，似乎是担心哈利听不见他的声音，[现在我允许你许个愿。]  
“说出来就不灵了！”  
[我保证这个一定很灵！]  
哈利嘟囔了一声，不知道对方葫芦里卖什么药，“那么！”他朝电话那头大喊，“我希望这个情人节，你在我身边！”  
喊完他的脸就红了，“好吧，是我太贪心了。”他慢吞吞挪下床走到窗户边，看着绚丽的烟花出神，光影在他的眼睛里洒下一片星辰。  
[波特。]  
“嗯？”  
[我都保证这个很灵了。]  
“……什么？”  
[别只顾着看烟花好吗？啧。]  
[好歹也看看楼下呀，傻宝宝波特。]


	9. Happy  Father’s  Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 儿子今天分外懂事，想着和老爸出去逛街啦。

[8：00 波特家]  
“老爸……”  
“不行！”  
“这可是周末……”  
“今天还是父亲节呢！”詹姆·波特生气地用报纸抽击着木制餐桌，哈利清晰地看见牛排的酱汁都沾在报纸上了，“你今天必须听话！别出去跟德拉科·马尔福那个臭小子约会！”  
没救了。哈利抓了抓自己的黑头发，翻了个白眼。本来他和德拉科早就在今天约好去附近街区刚刚开张的购物街逛上一天，万事俱备只差家人点头。  
但是转念一想，有这样的老爸，怎么可能一切顺利呢。哈利看着还在气鼓鼓地啃着牛排的老爸，叹了口气。  
他说：“那我不去约会了。”  
詹姆眼睛一亮，“真的？”  
哈利尽量把语气放得诚恳和真实，“附近开了一条购物街，老爸我们去逛逛吧。”  
詹姆装作为难的样子，说着什么“天哪我其实今天都和同事约好出去钓鱼了可是既然儿子你都说到这个份上了我就勉为其难和你一起去逛街吧”云云，成功得到妻子和儿子的白眼。  
莉莉从厨房里走出来把意大利面放在桌面上，抽走了詹姆手中的报纸，把还在沾沾自喜的傻爸爸给拎起来推去了卧室，“既然都这么决定了，赶紧去换衣服吧！”  
等詹姆笑着跑上楼，莉莉才回过头朝哈利眨了下眼。哈利不好意思地朝老妈点点头表达感谢，然后拿出手机发了条消息给德拉科。  
——启动Plan B。

[8：30 马尔福庄园]  
德拉科有些局促地看着长桌对面的父亲，几米开外的卢修斯·马尔福刚刚慢条斯理地享用完了丰盛的早餐，正一脸惬意地看着报纸。在他看来，这个周日真是再闲适不过的一天了。  
没有波特，没有加班，儿子也没有约会。卢修斯满意地这么想。  
“父亲。”  
卢修斯放下报纸，看向对面放下刀叉的儿子，和颜悦色地问道：“什么事，德拉科？”  
德拉科捏紧手中的手机，心里觉得男友的Plan B一定会失败，但还是硬着头皮开口道：“今天是父亲节，我想我们可以出门逛逛。”  
这倒是让卢修斯很惊讶了，他探究地看着儿子，试图找出一些蛛丝马迹，“你想去哪里？”  
“两个街区外的那条购物街。”德拉科镇定自若地回答。  
卢修斯微微蹙起眉头，“你怎么突然想去那里了？”  
德拉科攥紧开始出汗的手心。他在心底咆哮着“波特你个傻子我当初怎么会赞成Plan B我一定是脑子被门夹”，毕竟从小到大父亲从来不带他去那种地方，他的所有衣服和生活用品都是定做的，而且价格不菲。  
纳西莎从门外走进来，“孩子难得想出门陪你过节，你就从了他吧。”  
卢修斯闻言还是点头，他对德拉科道：“去换衣服。”  
德拉科看着父亲走出餐厅，松了口气。纳西莎微微一笑，离开时她对着德拉科用口型比了个“约会愉快”。  
老妈万岁。当时德拉科的脑袋里全是这个崇高的想法。

[10：00 购物街]  
长长的街道两边是各色各样的店铺。有好几家装潢很漂亮的咖啡店，门口的小招牌用暖色的笔写着Open，苦中带着微甜的咖啡气味从里面慢慢飘出来。服装店也有很多，里面的衣服也设计得别出心裁。“决不能让你妈来这里。”詹姆对哈利说。  
他和哈利沿着街道慢慢逛下去，最后两人在一家咖啡店门口驻足。哈利考虑到德拉科说服父亲可能需要很久的时间，所以他决定在这里喝着咖啡等待。他问老爸要不要喝一杯，詹姆很高兴地答应了。哈利突然觉得有个傻呵呵的老爸也挺好的。  
店里没位子了，两人就在外面的巨大阳伞下坐下，点了壶水果茶和两个提拉米苏。虽然天气稍微热了点，但这完全不能打扰詹姆的好心情。他看着哈利在光影下立体的面孔，想着哈利从小到大的成功，突然自己也很有成就感。  
这就是我儿子！詹姆在内心大喊。今天懂事的儿子陪他的老爸在逛街！  
哈利可以想象到老爸的脑内小剧场，他大概已经把自己给感动死了。哈利埋头闷声喝茶，心不在焉地用勺子挖一口蛋糕味同嚼蜡地吃着。

[11：00 咖啡店门口]  
太阳又往上爬了几度，就在哈利快要睡着时，他瞥见了一抹耀眼的金色。他一个机灵坐起来，直直和德拉科的目光对上了。对方差点叫出声来，但他还是很有实战经验地拉住身边卢修斯，强行将父亲给扯进了咖啡店对面的服装店。  
很好，德拉科。哈利松了口气。虽然他们都差点被相遇的喜悦给冲昏了头脑，但显然两人并未真的丢掉所有脑细胞。他们知道自己能出门全是因为身边的这位老爸，而他们绝对不能让彼此的父亲相见，不然一切都会暴露。  
“德拉科，你怎么突然喜欢上这种店了？”卢修斯看着面前劣质的毛皮大衣深深皱起眉头，而德拉科还紧张兮兮地朝玻璃外面看去，看见哈利不见踪影才松了口气，和父亲一起走出服装店。他陷入深深的思考，到底怎么才能在不被发现的情况下和哈利见面。  
卢修斯瞥了眼身边有些心神不宁的儿子，还是没有想到那个方面去。他在内心说：儿子难得陪自己，还是放他去吧。  
“父亲，先吃个饭吧。”德拉科提议，“然后我们可以去书店逛逛。”

[13：30 书店]  
哈利推门进入这家古色古香的书店时，迎面扑来的空调凉气让他不由自主地打了个哈欠。他揉揉有些酸疼的脚踝，瞥了一眼还兴致高涨的詹姆，一种混合着负罪感的无奈从心底油然而生。如果真的能料到他和德拉科一直见不到，还不如就不出门了。  
詹姆在书架间来回穿梭，可见他对不少书都很感兴趣。哈利耷拉着眼皮跟在老爸身后，突然他们转了个弯，来到了一排新的书架前。  
“！！！”翠绿色对上了灰蓝色，两个大男生的手比脑子动得快。哈利大力把詹姆推回去，而德拉科用一本很厚的书挡住了卢修斯的视线。  
“哈——”  
“老爸你看看这本书如何？”哈利麻溜地打断詹姆的话，把一本儿童文学强行塞到詹姆的鼻子底下。  
“德拉——”  
“父亲，我想我们应该去你喜欢的文艺分区。”德拉科冷静地道。  
哈利听着德拉科这么说，目光却落在对方垂在书架边的手上。他咬咬唇，在詹姆没看到的时候伸长手臂，大着胆子用力握了一下那只手。对方显然感受到了哈利想要表达的意思，那只微凉的手回握了几秒。  
但是两位父亲就像是有心灵感应一样，他们总是在不由自主地靠近。有一次的情况惊险到两人的脊背就差半米撞上，两个男生硬生生把他们拉离那书架，惊得冷汗都要出来了。  
在不大的书店里兜兜转转十几分钟，哈利再次感受到了危机。他听到了德拉科说话的声音，他看了眼身后还在认真翻阅那本儿童读物的詹姆，硬着头皮往前走去。刚刚走过那排书架，他突然就被大力一扯，整个人撞到他人的胸膛上。  
意识到这是德拉科，哈利赶忙抬起头瞪了对方一眼。德拉科朝他竖起一根手指，嘘。金发男生的嘴角微微上扬，然后他慢慢低头在哈利的嘴角落下一个轻吻。  
下一秒哈利又被推出了这排书架，男生直直撞上了詹姆。  
——算了，我带老爸去精品店。  
——然后我们逃吧。  
——逃就逃，我也不想管了。  
哈利这么敲击着手机的按键，发送后他就拉着詹姆出了书店的门。詹姆怀里还抱着两本新书，无疑都是什么《让儿子听父亲话的一百种方法》、《如何当一个称职的好父亲》这类的书。

[14：30 街道]  
哈利有些焦急地看着对面书店的橱窗，他身后的詹姆还在兴致勃勃地询问店家各种小玩意的用途。一串很漂亮的碎玻璃风铃在詹姆手中叮叮当当，上面挂着两个球形笑脸，写着Happy Father’s Day的字样。  
终于哈利看见德拉科一个人从书店里跑了出来。于是他朝詹姆丢下一句“老爸你慢慢挑”，也推开门跑了出去。店门上挂着的小铃铛叮叮作响，哈利心底的愉悦之情也被这个声音给唤醒。  
他们来了个巨大的拥抱，当然也亲吻了彼此。他们的十指紧紧相扣，然后他们一起迈开脚步，迎着午后耀眼的阳光，沿着长长的石板路，一边笑一边漫无目的地跑了下去。  
他们来到一块休息区，圆形的绿化带周围是一圈长椅。不少鸽子在石板路上蹦来蹦去，啄食路人丢下的面包屑。有年轻的小伙轻轻拨动怀中吉他的弦，温柔的音符随着和风一起跳跃，鸽子哗啦哗啦飞起来，翅膀在蔚蓝晴空中勾勒爱情的模样。  
“你刚刚好狡猾。”哈利鼓着脸道。  
德拉科挑起眉毛，“你先的。”  
“我们只有两个小时，把握时间。”哈利捏了捏德拉科的手腕。  
德拉科笑起来，“当然。”

[16：30 街道]  
詹姆·波特最后走出礼品店时，手里是一大包小东西。他不清楚为什么中途就是找不到儿子，但好歹最终儿子还是风风火火顶着一头乱发冲回来结了账。  
“遇见了同学，出门聊了下。”哈利撒谎面不改色。  
但不管怎么说，詹姆还是非常满意的。他回到家就把所有东西都摊在桌上，和莉莉一起把风铃什么的挂在床头、门口。  
就在这时手机响起来，詹姆看见是卢修斯的来电也没有不高兴，倒不如说是高兴地接起来。  
“Hello？”  
[我只是想来通知你，明天你需要加班。]  
平时这让詹姆哀嚎的消息也没让他不悦，他非常平和地接受了事实。  
[你似乎心情很好？]  
“那是当然，今天儿子陪我去逛街！”  
[真巧。]  
“你们也出门了？”  
[去了一条新开的购物街。]  
“这么巧？”

说完这句话电话两头都沉默了。至于这个父亲节的夜晚所有人是怎么度过的，也只有他们才知道了。


	10. 【番外二】波特典藏版日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是哈利·波特的日记，记录了许多作者不想详细写的东西。（？）

August 20th，2015，Saturday，Sunny  
为了不耽误学业，大学提前开始了军训，为期一周多。第一天早上我就迟到了，有两个原因：一是我抽到了学校里的单人间，没有好哥们叫我起床。二是学校的床真的比家里还要舒服……  
不要以为我迟到就完事了，那个教官简直没有人性，一挥手就让我跑十圈。所有格兰芬多的同学们都同情地看着我，还没正式开学我就给他们一个这样的印象，真是太惨了。而且只有我们这个教官让队列站在烈日下，其他几个学院至少还会站到树荫下。还有那个叫斯莱特林的学院，不知道是不是有人开了后门，居然还有人搬来了电扇在一边吹。  
呃，但我也在军训第一天就交到不少朋友。有个男生叫罗恩·韦斯莱，红头发，个子很高。我和他相处很舒服，听说他的几个哥哥不是还在这所大学就读就是已经从这里毕业找了很好的工作。还有赫敏·格兰杰，我觉得她是个很睿智的女孩儿。听说是以第一名的成绩考进来的，她分到了格兰芬多，我由衷地表示敬佩和开心。  
……

August 21st，2015，Sunday，Sunny  
今天我又被罚跑了二十圈，我看那教官是纯粹看我发型不爽。这我需要解释清楚，我的头发就是遗传我爸，就算是用发胶都压制不了，我早上怎么可能用梳子把它制服？但是那个教官说他还有点生物功底，没等我解释完就叫我跑步去了。  
跑步是真的无聊，我一边跑一边朝四周看各个学院军训。说句实话，相比站军姿我还更喜欢跑圈。我看到有个斯莱特林的学生坐在树下，他不需要站军姿吗？哦，看他那副得意的样子，真是让人不爽。我默默在心里诅咒了一番他的发际线——虽然金发很漂亮，但那藏在刘海底下的发际线是真的让人担忧。  
……

August 22nd，2015，Monday，Sunny  
又是一个大晴天。老天似乎瞅准了时机，只要是痛苦的日子，它绝对不会下雨。你可能猜到了，今天的我也在跑圈。我有一种预感，等这个军训过去，我的体能会成倍增长。  
没错，那个斯莱特林今天也是在树荫下度过他的一天，一开始他还装装美男子，后来他直接睡觉去了。我跑了多久他就睡了多久。我真的气死了，还有五天，我忍！  
……  
August 31st ，2015，Wednesday，Sunny  
军训后我好好休息了几天。明天就要去大学报到了，我爸比我还激动，嘴里还念叨着什么“想当年我就是在这里上学，在毕业前拐到了你妈——从西弗勒斯手上——他将会是你接下来的老师之一了，你要小心点他就是条老毒蛇”之类的，我不是特别懂他的话。  
老妈给我洗熨好我的制服，把它们折好放在我床边，让我睡前试一试。但为什么我却在写日记而没有去试呢？因为我爸现在穿着它在镜子前“回味他的大学时代”。  
……

September 1st ，2015，Thursday，Windy   
今天我终于见到了我的对门。居然是那个军训时睡大觉的斯莱特林！你猜猜他见到我时说了什么？  
“波特，你的头发真是堪比臭鸡窝。”  
我承认我的头发有那么一点不服帖，但也没有到乱成鸡窝的程度吧？但是第一次见面就给对方一拳无疑是不礼貌的——尽管这么想我还是没忍住，这么做了。  
听老爸说格兰芬多和斯莱特林有世仇，我现在深表赞同。  
……

September 7th，2015，Wednesday，Cloudy  
到今天为止我已经上过了所有教授的课。我想我可能得说除了西弗勒斯·斯内普教授，我和其他教授都能友好相处。但唯独他，我明明没迟到却扣我分，还总是给我刁钻的问题去解答，我想他是不是眼睛有问题，明明每次提问赫敏都有举手啊。  
老爸你到底在学生时代干了什么。  
下午我和罗恩去球场打球，本来很是愉快，结果我的对门——他叫德拉科·马尔福，居然不断地在一边奚落我的动作！我一个篮球直接丢过去砸在他面前的铁丝网上，看把他给吓的。  
……

September 15th，2015，Thursday，Cloudy  
我很喜欢美食节，我和罗恩、赫敏吃了一整个下午，真的很满足。听说很快又有运动会了，我摸着我的肚子心想我可能需要参加几个项目以免体重增加太快。  
……  
September 26th，2015，Monday，Sunny  
学校举办运动会的日子可真早。但我的重点不是这个。有学长问我要不要为了学院的荣誉参加五千米长跑，我觉得我经过军训的锻炼可以胜任，所以答应了。结果我现在被强行报上了一半的项目，我正在思考怎么办。  
……  
难得休息了一下，我现在已经比完了一百、两百、四百、八百，标枪我丢了一半就被拉去跳高了。也好，我不太擅长标枪，我似乎差点扎到人，对方还恶狠狠地隔着场地吼了一句“我操你大爷的波特”，这声音很耳熟。  
跳高我打破了校记录，第一应该是稳了。  
……

September 27th，2015，Tuesday，Sunny  
五千米我居然跑了个第一，我真的很惊讶。我似乎在终点撞上了德拉科·马尔福——对，就那个斯莱特林，谁知道他受没受伤，反正我当时是被别人架走的。  
吃一堑长一智，我明年的运动会绝对不能这么傻，我一定要好好规划一下免得累死累活。  
……

October 13th，2015，Thursday，Cloudy  
学校里的枫林很漂亮，我特地抽了周四没课的下午去学校里面散步。哦，我们学校里的景色是真的美丽，听说冬天的雪景是一年中最美的景色。  
本来我想说这个下午非常美满，但结果我居然在树林子里遇见了德拉科·马尔福。我本来根本不想在我神圣的日记本里提到这个人，但他真的太过分了，我真的疑惑他那副臭嘴是遗传了谁。总之，我居然和他在树林子里打起来了。  
其实我也觉得我这么做真的很幼稚，但是面对那个家伙我真的冷静不下来。  
Bloody Hell。  
……

November 1st，2015，Tuesday，Sunny  
我没想到万圣节都会有活动。我被罗恩的两个哥哥拉去参加了各种活动，有什么南瓜雕刻，手工制作小幽灵……我真的做不来这个。我本来还想去斯莱特林的鬼屋看看，但看见马尔福在门口扮演着嘴贱的吸血鬼，我就走了。  
……

November 10th，2015，Thursday，Rainy  
这几天都下雨，我不是特别喜欢阴雨绵绵的日子，更何况天气也转凉了，那种冷到骨子里的感觉真的不怎样。  
我早上没找到伞，大概是落在了某个教室里。我正准备跑到食堂去，马尔福居然破天荒地邀请我公用一把伞。我本来还有一丝感激之情，但这些都在他开口说话后烟消云散了。  
他就不应该说话。好好闭嘴当个美男子可能收的情书会是现在的两倍。难以置信有这么多女生喜欢这种天生应该是哑巴的人，他们的嘴真的太有杀伤力了，讽刺人不需要脑子的。  
……

December 25th，2015，Sunday，Snowy  
圣诞节下雪是件很美妙的事，而且恰巧是周末，我可以和老爸老妈一起过——虽然我也在幻想着和同学们过是什么样子。  
他们似乎准备了很久，我起床的时候门口挂着绿油油的槲寄生，窗户上贴着亮晶晶的镂空贴纸，家里客厅中央放着人高的圣诞树，上面的灯泡闪闪发亮。正在看雪的老爸招呼我去拆礼物，老妈在厨房里烤着什么东西，发出阵阵香味。  
晚上马尔福居然给我打了个电话。我还以为有什么事，结果他是拨错了号码。我立刻就想挂掉，他反而叫住了我。我干巴巴问他什么事，他笑了一声跟我说了句“圣诞快乐”才主动把电话挂了。  
嗯，姑且算是非常幸福的一天。  
……

February 14th，2016，Tuesday，Sunny  
这个情人节过得真可怕。马尔福那个家伙一大早就找我说什么“比今天谁收到的情书多”，我被迫接受了这个挑战。真是没辙了。  
下午我去参加了学生会的活动，被强行套进了毛绒熊的服装里，真的把我热出汗来。我很多次想跑个地方脱下来歇一歇，但总有情侣拉着我要拍照，我都快闷死了。  
到了末尾马尔福还不闲着。他出然出现，我说我收到了36份，让他自己比去。他却说“好巧我也是”，接着往我手里塞了两只纸鹤，说我赢了。我怎么赢了？不都是36份吗？  
……  
April 1st，2016，Saturday，Windy  
没想到愚人节居然是个周末，我本来还想了两个小把戏准备捉弄捉弄马尔福。但是过得也不赖，老爸他虽然四十来岁，但脑子里的小把戏可不会随着他年龄的增长而流失。  
天知道我小时候被他欺负得有多惨。  
……

June 5th，2016，Monday，Sunny  
一大清早德拉科就挤眉弄眼问我知不知道今天是什么日子。我想了半天，经过手机查询后，我说：“世界环境日。”  
他好像很失落的样子，转身就走了。等到了食堂我看见斯莱特林大张旗鼓地给他又是拉缎带又是唱歌的时候我才知道那天是他生日。我看他坐在半人高的蛋糕前面却一脸病恹恹的样子，真是不懂他又搭错了哪根筋。  
我左想右想觉得不大对，于是一溜烟去超市给他买了点小礼物。我想斯莱特林一定很注重礼物的贵重程度，但一个马尔福根本不能和我六月的伙食费相提并论，所以我买了本墨绿色布质烫金封面的本子和一支钢笔。  
——我脑子是不是有病，我没钱吃饭了！  
……

July 31st，2016，Monday，Sunny  
嗯，首先祝我生日快乐。  
晚上老爸下班后我们一家三口去了一家很豪华的店吃了饭。店长似乎和老爸认识，抑或是老爸提前和他们谈好了。厨师给我做了一个巨大的蛋糕，上面歪歪扭扭写着我的名字。生日歌唱完还有各种彩带、纸片飞到我身上，小提琴师也出来给我助兴。  
我真的为生在这样的家庭而感到幸福。  
我在快要吃完饭的时候接到了马尔福的电话，我惊讶我居然没把他设置成骚扰拦截。他说他就在饭店门口，让我出去一下。我到大门口后看见他捧着一大束紫色丁香笑眯眯地等我。然后他把花递给了我，跟我说生日快乐，然后走了。  
好吧，我很庆幸没把他设置成骚扰拦截。  
……

September 15th，2016，Thursday，Cloudy  
时间真是过得飞快，我居然也不是最小的一届了。  
今天照样子还是美食节。斯莱特林似乎搬来了很多先进的仪器进行量产冰激凌、布丁什么的，总之很夺人眼球。  
我保证我不是好奇，只是纯粹去打探情报。我看见马尔福那个家伙在一个冰柜旁边做蛋糕，要是没记错他真的很喜欢甜品来着。我瞪着这个把我们生意都抢走的人，他反而笑眯眯地问我要不要尝一口。  
我接过他递过来的蛋糕咬了一口，确实是不容挑剔的口味。他立刻就嘚瑟地左摇右晃，等我听到他说“你们格兰芬多的设施根本比不过我们”的时候，我毫不犹豫把手里的蛋糕糊到了他的脸上。  
真的是巨爽无比。  
……

September 26th，2016，Monday，Sunny  
这次运动会我算是有点长进了，至少不会一直在烈日下疲于奔命。在跳高的时候我请求裁判调到去年我跳到的高度，我直接跳过去拍屁股走人了。这为我接下来的赛程作出很大的贡献。  
今年有好哥们罗恩陪我一起跑五千米——不是在绿道里陪我跑个几百米，因为他也报了这个项目。虽然结果不重要，但是我必须得说，他真的不擅长长跑。我是一个人跑到终点的，他在还剩一千米的时候就被纳威和西莫架走了。  
我跑到终点时正听见马尔福在讥笑罗恩，我想着给他一拳，却在他面前来了个脱力的平地摔。嗯，这个感觉有点熟悉。  
……

October 4th，2016，Tuesday，Sunny  
老爸在开学前就嚷着要我去参加什么学生会干部的竞选，还说什么“既然儿子你要竞选，就要竞选会长”。我想也行吧，就榨光我的脑浆憋了一张一千字的竞选稿出来。  
我不懂马尔福为什么会在台下不断拆我台。我读个几十字就被他吐槽一句，一会儿他说“波特，‘为什么’和‘原因’不能同时放在一个句子里”，一会儿又笑我搭配不当，最后我实在忍无可忍，当场和他吵了起来。  
所以下午我得知我居然被选上了，我真的说不出什么话来。后来想想，有弗雷德和乔治在，什么事情不会发生。  
……

October 7th，2016，Friday，Sunny  
我期待已久的球赛终于在今天举行了，作为队长，我理所应当背负学院的希望——堂堂正正地把斯莱特林打个落花流水。  
结果我在上场前看见我爸挥舞着他学生时期的球衣在看台上的时候，我还是默默在心里祈祷了一下，请求老爸不要说什么奇怪的东西让我出戏。  
事与愿违，老爸从比赛一开始就不知从哪里要来了个喇叭各种嚷嚷。  
“儿子你是最棒的！……哈哈哈那个斯莱特林的小鬼是不是眼瞎，球在你后面呢！……”  
过了十几分钟我惊恐地发现他和马尔福吵了起来。“哈！你这个小混球怎么也在这里？难不成你也喜欢我儿子？……哼，别以为我怕你爸，我前天才在公司里怼了他一顿！……”  
结果斯内普都来了。“波特，多年没见你还是这么爱占风头。”  
“哦呀，老兄你不会还是在为我抢走莉莉而生气吧。”  
于是我在他们的争吵声中结束了比赛。  
……

October 10th，2016，Monday，Sunny  
真是要命，我今天才发现校园论坛上有“德哈”这么一个Tag。好几个月下来，这个Tag下面积累的东西可真不少，我刷了很久都没刷完。我还看见一个叫“我爱青苹果”的账户，他写了很多文章——虽然都是虚构的。  
但我意外不讨厌这个，所以我点了关注。我还评论了一句，希望这位仁兄不要觉得我很冷漠。  
……

October 11th，2016，Tuesday，Windy  
我就不该用我的本名注册论坛账号，我早上醒来无论是手机还是论坛都爆炸了。等着吧，我很快就取消关注。  
我中午还是认认真真看了好几篇文章，不得不说那人的想象力还挺丰富的，还有好几篇和我的日常对了起来。但是，他似乎把马尔福写得太撩了，完全没有把他的欠揍气质给写出来。  
……

November 1st，2016，Tuesday，Cloudy  
今天我要在我神圣的日记本里吐槽青苹果的某些梗——是这么叫的来着。  
舞会梗，我怎么会去跳女步！我可是有作为一个男人的尊严的！还写什么我会配合地去反串朱丽叶和马尔福一起演话剧，不可能！  
花吐症，这个梗我还查了很久。好像是耽美——是这么叫的来着——这个圈子里最先出现的一种奇怪的设定……嗯，那篇文里我吐了好多花瓣，想想都不寒而栗。呕。  
……

November 3rd，2016，Thursday，Sunny  
马尔福很少在晚上打扰我，他今晚为了给我一封其他女生写给我的情书而敲我的门，有罪。  
这个人还仗着身高优势不让我抢那封情书。哦你们想想吧，如果不是因为我的论坛界面停在“我爱青苹果”那里我也不会这么着急地让他赶紧离开我的寝室，结果我们就一起倒在床上了。  
咦，那家伙居然会面对我而害羞。  
后来我还看见青苹果新的更新，他似乎很了解马尔福的心思似的，在他的笔下马尔福是一个心思很细腻的人。我在想，如果马尔福真的有这些心思，我们的关系会怎么样呢？  
……

November 8th，2016，Tuesday，Sunny  
难以置信他也会来图书馆。  
今天图书馆人特别多，我只好坐在他旁边的位子上看书。午后的阳光真的让我昏昏欲睡，我用手撑着脸就睡着了。  
但是我醒来的时候我正枕着他的肩膀，口水都快流下来了。我明明睡前还离他有一米远啊？！  
……

December 25th，2016，Sunday，Snowy  
晚上我由于家住得离学校近，所以先回了学校。马尔福居然连这个机会都不放过，在小卖部门口给我一个雪球。我当时有点分神，就坐倒在地了。  
我看见他走近我把我拉起来，把围巾围到我的脖子上才离开。小卖部门口的槲寄生、红绿白三色的小礼物和青苹果写的一切都是那么相像。  
有那么一丝美好。  
……

January 6th，2017，Friday，Sunny  
马尔福出门培训了。这个机会还是很难得的，亏他能争取到，看来平时也很努力吧。听说这个培训长达好几周，也好，这段日子我一定会耳根清净了。  
青苹果最近没写什么文章了，都是一些描写细致的小片段。现在马尔福都不在学校里了，他可能就没有什么素材写了吧？我完全没有担心的意思。  
……

January 11th，2017，Wednesday，Sunny  
没有马尔福在这几天我居然会感觉有些怪怪的，我可能是脑子有点问题。我开始期待他会突然在球场边出现说“波特你的姿势再烂一点”，或是在教室门口对我吹声口哨问我要不要一起吃饭。  
没有他，女生们都直接找我来送情书了，让我有些措手不及。之前我还抱怨他总是千方百计拦截别人的情书是不礼貌的，现在我只希望他帮我挡下一切。  
……

January 20th，2017，Friday，Cloudy  
我承认了，我真的有点想念德拉科·马尔福。  
青苹果今天写了一句话“很多故事，少了一个主人公，故事就不显得那么圆满”，我微微表示赞同。我也不是说我和德拉科是这个故事的主人公，但说句肉麻的话，他不在旁边，我真的像那个被丢下的主人公。  
……

January 25th，2017，Wednesday，Cloudy  
靠，德拉科·马尔福你怎么还不回来。  
……

February 2nd，2017，Thursday，Windy  
这一周我为学生会的事忙得焦头烂额，有时候饭都来不及吃。赫敏说我脸色很差，显得很憔悴。我也不清楚这份憔悴有几分是因为学生会的破事，又有几分是因为某个家伙。  
但也好，因为这些忙碌的事，我很少再会花很多时间想着马尔福，或是等着青苹果更新了。  
……

February 13th，2017，Monday，Sunny  
Fucking Hell。为什么德拉科那家伙还不回来？！  
他知不知道我今天被一个小学妹狠狠骂了一通，说什么“学长你拒绝这么多女生难不成真的是个Gay比如喜欢马尔福学长”。我在那一刻愣在原地想了很久，还是没有答案，但是又快有答案了。我只是希望他能在情人节告诉我点什么。  
我还是先取消关注一段时间好好冷静会儿吧。  
我的天怎么有人砸门，这么晚了……  
……

February 14th，2017，Tuesday，Sunny  
好吧，今天发生的事还真是多。  
德拉科居然在凌晨赶了回来，大吼着什么“关注回去”，看来青苹果就是他了。  
今天中午是我负责点歌台，潘西·帕金森同学的德哈歌单真是把我给吓到了，我捂着肚子不停地笑直到胃抽搐。在听歌的时候，有个答案也在脑海里浮出水面。虽然我不能说这种决定算不算得上“草率”，但那一刻，我只想给那家伙一个肯定的答案。  
所以我就放了最近在听的中文歌来回答他，我想那些歌词已经够表达我的意思了。然后我躲进一边的柜子里等着那个大怂逼来找我，果然，他来时没见到我很失望，却对着电台说了“I LOVE YOU”，而我的心告诉我自己，我要的也就这些。  
我冲出柜子，拉住他的手。我思考着找个没有人打扰我们的地方，跟他把这一年多的故事再好好讲一遍。  
不管你怎么想，我们是在一起啦。  
……

February 26th，2017，Sunday，Sunny  
我错了，德拉科的崩坏程度真的太厉害了。他从哪里学来的法式热吻啊……我周末回趟家差点被我父母看出猫腻……老爸看着我红肿的嘴唇还猜测“难道某个奔放的女生在夜路上偷袭了你”，有毛病吧。  
我可能需要和德拉科谈谈，毕竟我现在还没有把这一切都告诉我那个傻逼老爸的准备。  
……

March 7th，2017，Tuesday，Sunny  
我们交换了寝室的钥匙。把钥匙交出去的时候我还没什么感觉，几个小时后我不禁毛骨悚然，觉得自己可能以后有好果子吃了。  
希望德拉科别做出什么奇怪的举动，否则我一定给他的裆部来一脚。  
……

May 19th，2017，Friday，Windy  
回家路上我在一家花店看到了德拉科，他和店长在讨论各种花的花语，表情非常认真。我站在店门口看着他直到他发现我，他看见我后也不惊讶，扭头朝店长说了什么。对方笑着递给他一枝花，他走出店门就给了我，笑着说“波特下周见”。  
我低头看着手里的淡黄色花朵，颜色就和他的头发一般。我走进店里，店长看着我道：“姬金鱼草的花语是‘请察觉我的爱意’。”  
于是我把鼻尖埋进花朵里，没有香味的花朵被我闻出一阵馨香。我又想起他在我去年生日时送我的紫丁香，我也询问了店长。对方闻言后用暧昧的语气道：“花语是‘初恋’。”  
啧，德拉科你这个人。  
……

June 5th，2017，Monday，Cloudy  
这次生日总要给他好好庆祝，我整整想了一个周末到底送什么，但还是无果。我就去问老爸他在老妈生日的时候都送她些什么，老爸眯起眼睛道：“把我送给她呀。”  
呕，但这不失为一个好办法。所以我准备今天晚上去德拉科的寝室一趟。  
……  
我错了，这句话是我从他的寝室逃回来后写的。  
……

June 8th，2017，Thursday，Cloudy  
学生会准备在学校里举办戏剧比赛——在我不在场的情况下决定的。德拉科似乎很想参加的样子，我就把所有可以参选的剧本都给他拿了过来，让他自己选一个，我保证我有时间一定会和他一起参加比赛。  
他说：“不用挑了，波特，你反串朱丽叶吧。”  
……要是我没记错的话，这个梗似乎在被他荒废的论坛账号上用过。  
……

June 15th，2017，Thursday，Cloudy  
踩到德拉科的脚共计25次，他不绝望我都要绝望了。再简单的交谊舞在我眼里都不是人学的！  
大段大段的独白我也还没背完，莎士比亚的语言在这段日子里一点都不吸引我。  
罗密欧，抛弃你的名字吧；我愿意把我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。  
呕。  
……

June 23rd，2017，Friday，Cloudy  
德拉科被他老爸叫走去公司了。我现在，心情很复杂。  
他被我推上大巴的时候，那表情就像是我狠心抛弃了他一样，我实在是忍俊不禁。他把脸都贴在玻璃上头了，等大巴一转弯消失不见我直接笑得蹲在路边。  
真是败给他了，要不我想想怎么补偿他吧。  
……

June 28th，2017，Wednesday，Sunny  
我特地在去音乐厅的路上等着德拉科，我远远就看见他怒气冲冲地走向这边，怕是被自己的脑内小剧场给气得不轻。  
本来不出差错我们肯定是演一整部的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，但现在我只能和他来一段“阳台夜会”了。这个片段的末尾两位主角应是依依惜别，但我们不会。这个夏日还很长，我们的日子也还有很长。  
……

July 4th，2017，Tuesday，Sunny   
放暑假了，我想也是时候和老爸坦白一切了。前些日子我也做足了铺垫，或许老爸可以接受得快一点。  
结果是我大错特错了。老爸知道我喜欢德拉科后差点用报纸抽我一脑袋。他问我是不是没睡醒，我也只能说我很清醒。  
我有预感，这个暑假要完。  
……

July 9th，2017，Sunday，Sunny   
德拉科被他老爸关在家里，我们的约会计划泡汤了。Shit！  
相比之下老爸虽然反对我的恋情，却什么都不阻拦。我欣慰之余却总觉得有什么阴谋。但不论怎么说，德拉科的父亲应该是一位很有行动力的人。  
……

July 11th，2017，Tuesday，Sunny  
想来想去，我们也只能用手机来打发时间了。平时在学校里我们常常能见面，手机很少用到，这段日子使用这个通讯工具又是一种新的体验。  
我只希望不要再出什么幺蛾子。  
……

July 15th，2017，Saturday，Sunny  
我敢打包票德拉科被他爸给禁网了，shit！我长这么大还是第一次见这样的爸，真的是太不人道了。  
相比起来我家那位最近安静得可怕，我还是觉得有什么不对劲。  
……

July 22nd，2017，Saturday，Sunny  
德拉科寄了很多信过来，抛去这种很复古的方式不说，行动力还是max的。  
老爸看着爆炸的邮箱无比震惊，但他还是没说什么。我差不多知道他的小算盘了。  
臭老爸。  
……

August 3rd，2017，Thursday，Sunny  
信也没了，德拉科的父亲简直是个魔鬼。  
得了吧，这样的人怎么会是我的公公。  
……

August 16th，2017，Wednesday，Sunny  
Bloody Heeeeeell！  
我真的忍不下去了，我也需要给男友展现一记爆表的行动力。  
……

August 19th，2017，Saturday，Sunny  
我大着胆子去了德拉科的家——不对，是庄园，刚好撞上他们家举办的交谊舞会。  
德拉科拉着我在更衣室里弄了一个小时，我们才去了舞会大厅。他如此热情我很开心，但他也太不懂得去关照那些钦慕他的小姐们的心了。我也没去和他的父亲聊聊，来日方长，  
他拉着我的手在舞池里一直跳，我是不是应该对当时排练戏剧时学习舞蹈的自己感恩戴德？不对，这个说法怎么都不太对。  
时间再晚一些后，他拉着我偷偷离开了这里。我们在偌大的后花园狂奔，放声大笑，相互亲吻，以来度过这个最最美好的仲夏夜。  
……

September 1st，2017，Friday，Cloudy  
开学大会上需要我发言，我真的尽力去用梳子打理我的头发了，还是一点作用都没有。  
我还没想到这么快又收到了情书。那些新来的学生还不知道我和德拉科的关系，我可能需要找个机会告诉她们，这不仅对她们有好处，也对我有好处。  
之前只要我一做出让他吃醋的举动，他一定要用Kiss来补偿。我一开始也很享受那种纯情的亲吻，但后来的法式热吻绝对不是我想要的！  
……

September 15th，2017，Friday，Sunny  
本来想好好逛一下美食节的各个摊位，我不幸又被别人拉去当壮丁。  
先是弗雷德和乔治的摊位，再是罗恩和赫敏的摊位。他们旁边的摊位疑似羊肉串烤焦，一阵浓烟飘过来把我熏得头昏眼花，但我又在揉面团没法擦眼泪，所以我就叫路过的德拉科帮我揉揉眼睛。  
我除了叫他帮我揉眼睛其他什么都没说！是他自己走过来抱着我我的腰不放的！所以很多人围过来的时候我也觉得这是个告诉各位新生我们恋人关系的好机会。  
接着天杀的弗雷德和乔治就一句话说得明明白白，把我想了好久的台词都堵了回去。德拉科这个可恶的人还当着众人的面强吻我！  
……

September 18th，2017，Monday，Windy  
我本来还在纳闷为什么关系公开后还会有女孩子用论坛私信来跟我聊天，感情表达很明显也很到位。德拉科看到后还一副很受伤的样子硬是让我补偿他。  
结果，居然是他自己扮演的。  
我是真的生气，气死我了。  
……

September 19th，2017，Tuesday，Sunny  
他居然夜不归宿，罪加一等！等着吧，等他回来认错的时候我一定把他骂个狗血喷头，把他关在我门外一周不理他！  
哼！  
……

September 20th，2017，Wednesday，Sunny  
听有人说他是去了跟班的寝室里睡了两晚上，我深表怀疑他那么一个洁癖居然忍得了那个臭狗窝？  
咳，说实话我的气已经消了。他怎么还不回来认错。  
……

September 21st，2017，Thursday，Cloudy  
他终于认错了——用电话的形式。我想逗逗他，所以明知故问地说“你是谁”，他还认真说了一遍他的名字。我就继续装作一个陌生人问他干了什么，他很乖地承认了一切，最后说了一句：“我真的爱惨他了，没办法。”  
你赢了，德拉科。  
……

September 26th，2017，Tuesday，Sunny  
和往年一样，我还是报了大半的体育项目。  
德拉科居然被拉去当裁判助手了，请允许我笑会儿。不管是谁，看见他戴着小红帽在太阳底下的怨念神情都是不会不笑出声的。  
他似乎很想看我跳高，所以我就一次一次给他跳过那根竹竿。  
……

September 27th，2017，Wednesday，Sunny  
我每次都参加五千米跑并不代表我真的享受那种筋疲力尽的感觉，但今年我却希望那场五千米永不结束。  
他在最后两百米朝我伸出手，叫我名字。我就牵住他的手啊，跟着他跑啊跑。我觉得全世界都为我按下暂停键，我觉得全世界在没有镜片的阻挡下都是模糊的，但唯独他有着清晰的轮廓。  
老天爷啊，让我就跟他这么浪迹天涯吧。  
……

October 4th，2017，Wednesday，Rainy  
有伞，有我，有他，这才是我要的下雨天。  
我们会十指相扣走过一栋栋教学楼，走过图书馆，走过操场。我们会把雨伞丢掉，然后在雨里一边用力地拥抱一边没有风度地大笑。  
雨天因此而浪漫，不是吗？  
……

November 3rd，2017，Friday，Sunny  
天气转凉了。  
我发现学校附近有一家很棒的咖啡店，有空我会拉着德拉科去那里点一杯饮料度过几个阴冷的下午。  
他一开始似乎因为有成见而不相信廉价咖啡的口感。  
那么我加一个Kiss，他会不会觉得是另一种口味？  
……

December 12th，2017，Tuesday，Windy  
今天我和老爸据理力争。  
我说清楚了我这次一定要和德拉科来一次圣诞约会。  
我相信我们两家不是迂腐守旧的家庭，但也不会那么快接受这些。所以我更要表明自己的立场，让两位傻不拉几的老爸都接受现实。  
我们彼此相爱，我们没有任何错。我们也没有什么需要惧怕。  
……

December 24th，2017，Sunday，Sunny  
平安夜快乐。  
我没问德拉科为了从家里出来花了多大的心思，他也不会说出来。所以我今天一整天都没放开他的手，希望他能感觉到我的心情吧。  
德拉科，我真的，好爱你。  
……

January 13th，2018，Saturday，Snowy  
德拉科来我家过周末。我们本来在被子里睡得好好的，老爸大概又吃错药了，直接上楼来掀我们的被子叫我们起床。房间里没开空调啊！  
算了算了，至少他没再动手动脚。  
我们去看电影，他看电影我就悄悄看他。这部电影不怎么样，在我眼里，主角只有德拉科一个人。  
我们还在回去的路上看见了一些可爱的小冰雕。我问他要不要，他别扭地说不要。  
怎么这么孩子气。傻瓜，我都看出来你特别想要那个龙冰雕。  
那我就勉为其难去学学做冰雕吧。  
……

January 18th，2018，Thursday，Sunny  
我可能上辈子是个残疾，手工这一类的活怕是和我无缘了。我现在只会纸鹤这么一种东西。  
我做的龙冰雕不是得了肩周炎就是腰椎间盘突出。希望德拉科不要太嫌弃吧。  
……

January 23rd，2018，Tuesday，Sunny  
德拉科因为我瞒着他而生气了，看他打雪仗时那副凶神恶煞的模样。那我只好跟他坦白了呗。  
德拉科平时不会说很多的情话，但字字都戳我心。  
今天他问我知不知道他最想要什么，我耐不住好奇心，还是缠着问他。他说：“有你的四季，波特。你在我身边，才是我现在乃至未来，都想要的东西。”  
……

February 9th，2018，Friday，Sunny  
德拉科今晚还在公司里忙，但我相信他会情人节前赶回来。别问我为什么，纯粹是我的直觉。  
这个情人节，我只希望他在我身边。  
……

\---------------------------  
我也该换一本日记本了。

（哈利·波特日记的最后两页空白上）  
Bloody Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell——！！！  
儿子你怎么这么早就被德拉科·马尔福那个小混球给拐跑了？简直比我想得还要早好多啊！不行不行不行我不同意——！  
（空了几行）  
波特居然把儿子的日记放在办公桌上？看了以后我发现我们儿子可真是被哈利·波特先生给耍得团团转。  
（空了几行）  
卢修斯你个混蛋！敢看我宝贝儿子的日记？！

（翻页）  
波特，我都看见了。  
我也爱你。  
——德拉科·马尔福

……  
好的，老爸，你死定了。  
——哈利·波特

-全系列 完-


End file.
